Lonely Hearts
by mwahxoxo91
Summary: Even with the final battle over, there are still two students struggling through hard times. Will they find comfort in each others arms or continue to fued as tradition has it? HG&DM (Not much of a summary person, my apologies)
1. Chapter 1

**/ First, I want to thank everyone reading this. If it sounds familiar to you then you are quite right, I wrote this about a year ago and kind of forgot about it. I apologize for that, I know I had quite a few followers. I tried to pick it back up where I left off, but I think you might be able to hint where the style wavers a little. Of course I am always open to suggestions and welcome any messages. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! -K /**

Chapter 1

Hermione sat quietly in her room. She hugged her knees tightly, trying to block out the raging voices from below. Nearly an adult and she felt so small. She didn't know what to do. She heard the distinct sound of her mother crying, her father yelling loudly, and then a door slamming. She did not move from her spot on her bed, she only stared hard at her belongings. Packed and ready to go. Crookshanks jumped onto her bed beside her, nudging his head against her, purring loudly. Her mind was made up. She was leaving that night. It wasn't long until the start of her seventh and final term at Hogwarts, she'd be fine for a week on her own.

She wasn't quite sure when the arguing had started. When she came home after the longest school year of her life-what with Voldemort finally defeated and nearly every Death Eater killed- she thought her summer would help her relax. Oh, how wrong she was. Even the day of her arrival home, her parents bickered on the way home from the train station. It was odd, unlike them entirely. She'd never seen them fight, nor raise a voice towards one another. Yet here they were, barely standing the sight of each other. It had been going on all summer, even before she was sure. She couldn't help but wonder how much they had hidden from her all these years.

She finally unfolded her stiff legs and looked down at her ever faithful cat. "Ready to go, I hope," she gathered him in her arms and kissed his head. She couldn't wait to be with her friends. She'd been lonely all summer. After the Final Battle, Harry has seemed so free. Light hearted, actually. He and Ron had spent the entire summer chasing Quidditch teams around the country. Ginny had distracted herself with her new friend Luna Lovegood, who both seemed to get surprisingly close after the Final Battle. Hermione herself, well she wanted to relax this summer she had told everyone. Take some time off from the magical world. Everyone thought she was sick. She couldn't explain it, she just wanted some quality time with her family. After everything that happened, she felt so lucky to have them. To be able to go home to them. Then she's welcomed with bickering and hatred. She'd kept to herself most of the summer. Flipping through magazines, watching television shows of deceit and love and heartbreak and drama, these were the mundane activities she filled her days with. She even learned a few things. Her untamed, unruly hair was shortened now, straightened a day or two a week. She'd learned how to not put on make up. She even tried to make friends with other Muggle girls her age at the mall, but that never seemed to work. She had nothing to talk about in that world. So she spent most of her time in solitary. Her seventeenth birthday had come and gone. Her parents barely remembering it. That was the one day they didn't argue, she thought, at least not in front of me.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't catch a break. It was darker now. The sun had set and the house was eerily quiet, which meant her father had left and her mother was sobbing in the master bedroom. Hermione quickly and quietly moved her suitcases and books downstairs to the front porch. She went back inside and grabbed her mother's car keys off the kitchen counter. She almost felt bad for stealing it. Almost.

She packed up her things in the trunk and put Crookshank's carrier in the front seat. She strapped in and looked up at her childhood home one last time.

"So much for happy memories," she muttered as she started the vehicle. She backed out and headed into the darkness towards the magical world she knew and loved.

Hermione squinted her eyes at the sunlight peering into her eye lids. Groaning she turned away from the window and silently cursed the sun for coming, in her opinion, too early. She sat up, slightly confused for a moment, until she realized where she was. The Witch's Inn, she remembered. She'd rented out the room late last night. She remembered dragging her things into the room, tired and worn out from the long night and passing out the moment her head reached the pillow. She threw back her covers to discover her clothes from the day before were still on. She stood and stretched, rubbing the sleep form her eyes. Suddenly the whole room shook. There were loud voices coming from downstairs. She smiled. Magic. She grabbed her wand and with a flick of her wrist and a few whispered spells her things were in order and put away. She smiled, content. This was home, this is where she belonged. At the thought of the word 'home', her heart tugged in her chest. She was so disappointed how things had worked out. Time to grow up, she thought, one more year and you're on your own. To face the world and become the professor you know you can be.

After changing her clothes and freshening up, she made her way downstairs, willingly following her empty stomachs growling demands and was welcomed with a smile from the inn keeper.

"Well good morning to ya, there Miss Granger. Thought we wouldn't see your lovely face this morning." he greeted her.

"Good morning to you," she replied happily, "I was getting ready and heard something loud coming from down here. Is everything alright?" she asked referring to the explosion causing her room to shudder. The inn keeper rolled his eyes and pointed toward the kitchen. "House elves," he grumbled. Hermione frowned. She still held her ground against the slavery of house elves.

"But breakfast is done if you're hungry. Just say the word and I'll have 'em whip you up something special," he said, smiling once more. Hermione grimaced and against her rumbling stomach she declined.

"No, that's quite alright. I'm going out to meet someone for breakfast anyhow." She silently cursed her stomach to be quiet and made her way towards the door. It was a sunny, clear day. What she was going to do with it, she wasn't sure but made her way down the streets of a familiar Diagon Alley.

Later that night, Hermione found herself walking into a pub. She had spent most of the day window shopping. She bought a few items of clothing and spent a long while in the book store, debating which of the two Potions books she would buy, which she bought both unable to make up her mind. Slowly however, her mind returned to her home and her parents and the loneliness she'd been trying to ignore had crept up on her. Feeling especially downhearted, she found a pub. It wasn't particularly full, but definitely had a crowd. It was dimly lit and after spotting an open seat at the bar, she sat and rested her chin in her palm.

"What'll be miss?" the bartender grumbled to her.

"Just a Butter Beer, please," she said while pulling out a few sickles. After she got her drink, she sat lost in thought, slowly sipping from the tall mug. I have to find something to distract her mind, she thought, I'm going to go insane from boredom. And books will only last me so long. Whilst she sat, debating internally, she heard a voice beside her.

"Well 'ello der beautiful," a drunk wizard slurred towards her. She looked at him in disgust and rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "What do ya say we git outta here?" he asked nudging her in the arm. She pulled away.

"Do you mind sir?" she said. She gathered her things and moved down the bar to another stool. Steaming from the rude comments and feeling the adrenaline pump through her, she failed to notice whom she had sat next to.

"If you ask, the bartender will have him removed," came a familiar voice to her right. Hermione jumped at the voice and turned. Sitting in the shadows at the end of the bar was the infamous Draco Malfoy. He sat hunched over, a half empty mug in front of him. His blond hair fell forward, his eyes closed as he massaged his temples. Hermione sat, her mouth open, but not able to say anything. She sat in shock. She didn't know quite what to say to him. The son of a fallen Death Eater, a would-be follower of Voldemort sat next to her, Hermione, who had helped in the defeat of his father and future master. Hermione swallowed and straightened her back, staring intently at her mug as if trying to make it move with her mind. Malfoy looked up at her.

"Would you like me to have it done?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. She bunched her eyebrows together. He sounded….sad. Nice even. Maybe she was mistaken, was this really the Slytherin ferret she'd put up with the last six years? She looked over at him again, studying him. To his right and barely out of her sight, Malfoy was fiddling with something. She squinted, trying to make it out in the darkness. The fire from behind them reflected and revealed something gold, something almost familiar. That's when Hermione gasped. The Head Boy badge? Had he stolen it? There was no possible way McGonagall had chosen him! Malfoy looked up at Hermione and smirked at her shocked expression.

"What Granger? Is there something I can help you with?" he smirked knowingly at her. She said nothing, but continued to stare at the Head Boy badge. Early that summer, she'd received her letter stating her placement as Head Girl, which in all honesty was no surprise to anyone. The big controversy was who the Head Boy would be. Many voted for Harry, but aside from his decline, the heads could not be from the same house. How was it possible the worst Slytherin managed to obtain the title of Head Boy. Malfoy watched Hermione's face, smiling at her bafflement. He signaled at the bartender for another drink. Hermione had finally shaken her head and face forward, still at a loss for words. Malfoy shoved the new glass towards her.

"Looks like you need one," was all he said. At first, she let it sit there. Then, she took it in her hands and contemplated whether to drink it or not. She'd had a rough summer, she was alone, she was frustrated. Well, why the hell not, she thought. She brought the mug to her lips and took a big gulp, choking as the burning liquid went down her throat.

"W-what did you give me?" she asked looking at Malfoy. He sat chuckling and shook his head.

"I think it best you don't know Granger. Just finish it," he watched her as she drank the rest. She shuddered from it and felt instantly the warming effect of the alcohol. "Feel better?" he asked while finishing his own. He set his mug down and turned to face her.

"So, tell me what Miss Goody-Two Shoes is doing at a pub, by her lonesome, in the middle of the night?" Hermione looked up at him.

"Why do you care?" she sneered back at him. Although he was short of whipping an insult at her, this was still the Malfoy she'd hated and been tormented by for the last six years. He shrugged.

"Well, it just seems strange. Where's the rest of your trio? I thought you all were joined by the hip," he snorted as he ordered two more drinks. He slid one to her and she looked down at it, almost disgusted.

"It won't taste as horrible this go around," he assured her. She reluctantly took a drink figuring what the hell, why not.

"The other two of the 'trio' as you put it are off chasing teams this summer. I wanted to spend time with my family after…well, you know," she looked up hesitantly. Malfoy's eyes were filled with a knowing look, almost sadness. They sat in silent for awhile. Hermione slowly sipped on the drink, which had soon lost its awful taste, as Malfoy said it would. Then Hermione looked at this situation. Here she was, sitting at a bar and conversing with her worst enemy in and out of Hogwarts. What has she come to?

"You know, I think I'm going to go. I don't particularly want to spend the last of my summer in your awful presence, so if you'd excuse me," she made to get up, feeling the fogginess of the alcohol take effect.

"No need to be rude, Granger," he muttered. She turned on her heel and shoved a finger in his face.

"Rude?! Me?! What exactly have you been doing for the past six years of your life? Oh yes, that's right. Only planning to end the wizarding world under the hand of Voldemort! And now what, since you lost your own battle you have grown a heart under than iced skin of yours and then you have the audacity to call me rude?" Malfoy stared at her in shock, noticing the looks from the other customers as her voice steadily increased in volume.

"Granger, I think it best you try and keep it down," he started. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. How could he, Draco Malfoy, tell her she was out of line? After everything he put her through. Her, her friends, the entire wizarding population! She was seething. She took a step closer and poked him in the chest.

"You've got a lot of nerve trying to tell me what I should do," she said with gritted teeth, "I've put up with your shit for years and I'll be damned if I do it any longer. You can take your pure blood loving self and -" Malfoy interrupted her monologue by swiftly picking her up and over his shoulders.

"What the-!?" she said in shock. "Put me down! Damn you Malfoy, put me down!" Malfoy walked out of the pub and around to the side of the building and set her down. She leaned up against the brick and slid to the ground, tears rolling down her face. Malfoy slightly chuckled.

"If I had known you'd been such a drama queen, I wouldn't have offered the drinks," he looked down at her, noticing the tears, "Ah, come on Granger, stop the water works." She glared up at him and stood to her feet.

"You know, I have been through a lot this summer. The last person I need in my business is you! You should have stayed a ferret, it suited you better." She wiped her eyes and pulled her jacket in closer. Malfoy shoved his hands in his pocket and took a step closer her.

"I've been through a lot, too Granger. I don't need to hear your pity party. I've lost everything."

She laughed. "Yes, you lost your place as an accomplice to help destroy our world. What a shame," her words dripped with sarcasm. He took out his hands and slammed them against the building on either side of her head.

"I don't expect you to understand. A Mudblood capable of understanding the responsibilities of a pureblood family, ha, that'll be the day," he sneered at her.

"You're just mad because now you have no power. You're nothing Malfoy," she whispered angrily into his face. They stood glaring at each other. Hermione slowly became aware of how close they were. Malfoy was glaring with pure hatred and had her between him and a brick wall. She swallowed and forced herself to not drop her stare. She felt the drinks from earlier kicking in and fought the urge to sit down. She looked into his eyes and noticed something unfamiliar. There seemed to be sadness in the steel blue eyes of her enemy.

Then, he did something that surprised them both. Suddenly, and with slight force, he pressed himself against her, putting is lips onto hers. Hermione closed her eyes, her brain becoming fogged from pleasure and alcohol. As quickly as it happened, he pulled away. Hermione felt her heart beating wildly and her lips tingling. Malfoy looked equally in shock, staring down at her. She felt slightly numb, but could feel pleasure soaring through her body. Her body wanted more and before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back onto her. She smelt his cologne, his muskiness. She felt throbbing in between her legs. Her mind was fighting her, reminding her who this was, but all she cared about was every chill running down her spine. Malfoy pressed his body up against hers, slightly slamming her into the brick. She let out a moan as her back hit the cold building. Malfoy reached down and lifted her legs around his waist, holding her up from under her thighs. She could hear him breathing heavily as he moved his kisses to her ear lobe and down her neck. She let out soft moans as he found his way down her collar bone and to her cleavage. Hermione latched onto his back, closing her eyes.

"Ooh…" she moaned with pleasure. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a house. Her legs were still wrapped around Malfoy as his mouth found hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She noticed how large the house was and it slowly dawned on her they were in the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy carried her through a door and she found herself being laid on a bed. She tried to clear her head as he took off his shirt. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy her mind was shouting at her. She blinked a couple times and felt the numbness of the alcohol still effecting her. Before she could think anymore into it, she felt her shirt being lifted of. Her bra was moved aside and she gasped loudly as Malfoy's mouth found her soft nipple. She moaned as he flicked his tongue over it, sucking gently while massaging the other. She grasped his hair to urge him on. He pressed his hips up against her, she could feel the bulge in his pants. He went back to her mouth, while unbuttoning her jeans.

"Granger," he moaned softly. Hermione smiled and helped him pull off her jeans. She reached down to his pants, but before she could make much progress he grabbed her hands.

"Not yet, I want to make you ready for me," he whispered in her ear. He started kissing her neck and went down to her collar bone. Hermione leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the pure ecstasy. His kisses went down her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, biting her lip, barely able to stand the anticipation. She felt so vulnerable, so needy. She wanted him in her so badly. She was throbbing and tingling in desperation in between her thighs. Malfoy grabbed her arms and held them down on the bed, She tried to pull free, but stiffened as his mouth found the inside of her thigh. She could feel how wet she was through the black lace panties she had on. Malfoy moved the bottom of them to the side and Hermione cried out as she felt his tongue flick across her clit. He did it slowly, teasing her. He slowly pressed his tongue inside her lips. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly, begging him to go on. He took in her clit and sucked slowly, moving his tongue over and over it. Hermione started to move her hips against him. Malfoy chuckled.

"Patience is a virtue, Granger," he said, releasing her hands. She immediately pushed his head back in between her thighs. "You want me," he said knowingly. He took his finger and rubbed her clit.

"Please," she begged. She couldn't take it anymore. It felt too good. Her mind was lost in a world of pleasure and fog and all she cared about was how good it felt to have him tongue fucking her. Suddenly, Malfoy shoved his finger deep inside her making her moan loudly. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked harder, moving his tongue faster. Hermione opened her legs farther, moaning so loud, it echoed off the walls.

"Yes, yes, yes," she was saying, urging him to keep going. He pumped his finger in and out of her, looking up as she began to stiffen and tighten around his finger. Almost there, he thought. He pressed his tongue harder against her clit and felt her buckle under him.

"Holy Merlin!" she shouted, her back arched and she felt every limb in her body tingle as streams of ecstasy flowed in her. She came hard and Malfoy lapped up her juices, continuing his finger fucking. Hermione moaned louder and louder, almost shouting as she continued to cum. She could feel her juices pouring out of her. Slowly she came down from her orgasm and Malfoy came up and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips, but she didn't care. She unfastened his pants and yanked them down. She reached and took his member in her hand, marveling at its size. Malfoy closed his eyes and moaned at she ran her hand up and down it.

"Fuck me," she whispered in his ear. He didn't need any more persuading. He forced her legs open wider, found her entrance and pushed inside. Hermione latched onto his back as his entered her. Malfoy thrusted deep into her, Hermione matching his every stride. Hermione moaned with every thrust.

"Say my name Granger," Malfoy told her. Hermione slightly smiled and obliged. He thrusted hard as she let out "Malfoy!"

"I said say my name," he said again. Hermione, lost in pleasure, was at a loss. Then he started pounding into her, he held both of her hands down on the bed and slammed hard into her. He moaned loudly.

"I'm gonna cum," he whispered to her. Hermione felt her own climax build and the harder he thrust, the faster it built.

"Oh…Merlin…yesssss," she said as she started to tighten around his cock. Malfoy grabbed her hips and pulled her into him with every thrust. He was tilting his head back, Hermione knew he was close.

Just as she went over the edge she shouted out.

"Draco!" Her back arched and she exploded all over his cock. As she buckled from her own orgasm, Malfoy slammed into her once more and moaned loudly as he came deep inside her. He thrust a few more times, breathing heavily. He collapsed onto her. Hermione closed her eyes, suddenly extremely tired. The last thing she remembered was a soft kiss….

* * *

Hermione squinted her eyes and groaned as she awoke from a deep sleep. She brought her hands to her head, trying to massage out the pounding headache that developed, she was sure, from the alcohol. Suddenly, her night flashed back to her. She gasped and sat straight up looking around her. She was in an enormous room, wearing nothing but her bra. A slight movement to her right made her jump. She looked down and saw a pale chiseled back lying next to her, the satin sheets covering his lower half. Oh no, she thought. No no no no no no! She jumped out the bed and blindly began her search for her clothes. Her breathing had become short breaths, she was near a panic attack. She just slept with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, the ex follower of Voldemort whose father had tried to bring down their world and she slept with him. She felt dizzy and nauseous. She threw on her garments and rushed from the bed room. What am I going to do, she thought. She spotted a fireplace in the next room. She ran to it and silently thanked Merlin floo powder was on the mantle. She grabbed a handful and yelled the first place that came to her mind.

"The Burrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione felt herself stumbling into an oh so familiar living room of the Weasley's. She looked around, thankful no one was there. She collapsed on the floor, memories of the night before flooding her mind. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. This was all too much. After everything that happened over the summer and last night, Hermione let loose to the waterfall of tears she was fighting to hold back.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up and through her tears she saw one of her best friends.

"Ginny, what have I done?" Ginny rushed to her and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, let's go upstairs before the boys get down here,"

Hermione spent the next hour telling Ginny everything that happened over the summer. Her parents fighting, her complete solitude, and her unfortunate drunken night spent in the Malfoy Manor. Ginny looked at her once she finished and brought her in tight for a hug.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I really am. But the Malfoy thing…" Ginny pulled her back and looked at her. "It kinda wasn't your fault.." Hermione shook her head.

"I knew it was wrong. I just didn't stop it. I don't know what I'm going to do. He's Head Boy! I have to deal with him." She put her head in her hands and groaned. Ginny shrugged.

"You're an adult. These things happen. Besides, at least we know he isn't a Death Eater. That'd probably make things far worse than what they are. I mean," she started with an evil grin, "was he any good?" Hermione felt her cheeks flushed.

"I hardly see was this has to do with anything!" she felt her face turn crimson from the top of her ears to the nape of her neck. Ginny laughed.

"Well, why regret something that made you feel good?" Ginny asked giggling.

"But it's Malfoy! The man who's hated me for six years suddenly wants to shag the goody-two shoes bookworm? What's wrong with me? One moment of weakness and this is what has to happen. Why couldn't I just get some awful piercing?" she muttered to herself. Ginny looked at her.

"Well, you could still go do that," Ginny rubbed her friend's back. "It'll be okay, 'Mione. Besides, if he was drunk, there's a chance he doesn't even remember it." Hermione gave her a small smile and wiped her eyes. "Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure mum would love to see you."

* * *

Draco turned to his side and silently begged the sun to go away. His head pounded from the unavoidable hangover from the night before. He smiled at the night's events and reached behind him for the lucky girl in his bed. He opened his eyes and turned over finding no one. He sat up confused. He tried to recall the night, to make sure there was someone in his bed at some point and he wasn't just going batty. He looked around his room. Yes, his clothes were thrown about, his member was sore from he what recognized as a long night, and he could still smell the perfume from his visitor. He closed his eyes tight, trying to remember.

Her skin was soft, her moans were pure music to his ears, the way she clutched to him. Her curly brown hair smelled of strawberries, her honey eyes staring deep into his…

Draco's eyes snapped wide open. Granger?! He thought, did I really just bring Granger into my bed? His memories slowly started to come flooding back to him, mostly in a blur as he remembered their bustle to get undressed and onto the bed. Everything he did with that…that Mudblood! Draco was disappointed in himself. Full heartedly disgusted! He remembered offering her a drink, lifting her outside to argue, him kissing her. Oh, her lips tasted so good. And elsewhere he thought with a smirk. He shook his head.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into you?" he asked himself. Why had he been kind to her? All he wanted was time alone, peace to think of the last events that haunted his mind. With everything that had happened this past summer. The death of his father brought hell on the Malfoy household and not in the mourning sense. Draco had had to deal with all his father's affairs, his enemies, and unfinished business. He had to do all this while dealing with a sick mother and avoiding Pansy Parkinson at all costs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he remembered his mother. She'd died early the morning before. That's when he was trying to drink his sorrows away. And then Granger had to come in and ruin his peace of mind. He laid back into his pillow in disgust, yet he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the way she sounded, begging for him, needing him. He smirked as he relaxed knowing this last year would be very interesting.

* * *

Hermione spent the following days with the Weasley's. Slowly starting to become her chipper self again, as it was impossible not to in the presence of her old school friends. Happiness was definitely contagious in the Weasley household and Hermione thanked Merlin for it. She became more and more excited as the new school term came closer and the day they finally boarded the Hogwarts Express she looked at her two most loyal friends and smiled.

"Can you believe this is the last year?" she asked them. She instantly felt saddened. It was her last year at Hogwarts. She was going to miss everything about it. Ron laughed.

"Leave it to 'Mione to be sad about school ending," she shot him a playful glare.

"I'm serious, it is sad. Soon we'll be on our own paths. As much as you two annoy me with your lack of study habits, I do enjoy the time we spend together each year," he voice grew thick with emotions.

"Come on Hermione, you really think we won't hang out after all this? What kind of friends do you take us for? Besides, whose going to help us with the University homework?" Harry added jokingly, wrapping his arm around her. "It'll be fine." Hermione smiled, knowing his was right. Ron got a chess board ready while she stared out the window, her mind wandering to her forbidden memories.

Hermione opened her eyes and sat up realizing she must have fallen asleep. Ron and Harry were no longer in the compartment and she stood and stretched figuring they'd gone to the trolley. She stepped out into the passageway, but saw no sign of them. Oh well, she thought, I need to stretch my legs anyway. She was just rounding a corner when she smacked right into somebody, knocking them both to the floor. Hermione held her forehead and made to get up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" she stopped as she saw one Draco Malfoy clutching a bloody nose sitting on the floor, glaring up at her. He grabbed his wand furiously and muttered a spell, stopping the flow of blood. Hermione looked at him apologetically.

"I really am sorry," she said quietly.

"Save it Granger. I was just looking for you. McGonagall needs to talk to us. Something in the terms of Head duties." He sneered at her and turned on his heel leaving her to follow after him. They made their way to the Head's Compartment and awaited for the new Headmistress' arrival. Hermione sat quietly, staring at the window trying hard to ignore the presence of the man she not too long ago shared a bed with.

* * *

Draco watched Granger in a curious manner. He studied the way she sat up straight and scoffed at her ever proper mannerisms. She looked over at him and caught his gaze, he smirked and she blushed looking away. Oh yes, he thought, she sure as hell remembers. Just then, McGonagall apparated into the compartment.

"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see our two top students for their final year!" Draco rolled his eyes as Granger beamed at the compliment. He worked hard to keep a low profile on his high marks. Unfortunately, his methods did not work for the annoying old Gryffindor Head.

"After last year's events there are to be a few changes, as I'm sure you've assumed. We are trying a new approach, or rather enforcing it more strictly now that the threat of the Dark Lord has been released. Unity is of importance amongst houses, and what better example to set than you two," she started her speech whilst peering at them over her glasses. "As stated in your letters your usual Head duties include hosting events, balls, setting up patrols and guidelines for the younger Prefects. We've taken two outstanding students from each house and placed them under both of your supervisions." Here the old bat paused and looked at them both hesitantly.

"Now, as for your living arrangements," at this, the Granger girl snapped her head up and stared intently at her House leader. "To set an example of the new Unity policy, the staff has arranged a co-common room for you both to share. You'll have your own dorm rooms, of course, but instead of living with your respected Houses, you shall live together to show that one really can set aside their differences for the better."

Draco arched his brows in shock. He glanced over at Granger, whose mouth was open in shock.

"What?!" she let out with such force, even Draco was shocked by the rudeness. McGonagall peered down at her.

"Is there a problem Miss Granger?" she asked quietly. Granger shook her head and pointed at Draco.

"You want me to live with him?" she asked, poison dripping from her words. Draco smirked. Well hell, if it was going to torture her this much, he has to do it.

"Miss Granger I was certain that you, with such high placement of people and such an outstanding student, would be mature enough to set aside your prejudice thoughts in order to set a good example for the younger generations to come!" McGonagall replied. Draco snickered and turned away to not be seen smiling. Granger flushed.

"I-I mean…well, it's just a-a-a shock is all…" she mumbled in reply. It was quiet and Draco composed himself to look back at the two, Granger looking down as the new Headmistress insulted her. Brava, he thought.

"If you cannot, then you are more than welcome to step down from your responsibilities as Head Girl," Granger quickly shook her head and McGonagall proceeded, "Good, now that has been settled, a separate carriage will pick you both up and send you to the castle. After dinner, please stay behind so I may escort you to your new living space." And with that, a crack let him know she'd left. Draco looked over at Granger, a smile sprayed across his lips. Granger met his gaze with pure hatred.

"Well, I know I'm good looking, but you don't have to stare Granger," she quickly turned a deep red and stood up.

"Well, that's that, I think I'll just go back to the other compartment until we arrive," she turned to leave, but Draco caught her wrist, spinning her around. He pushed her up against the close door and felt her take a deep breath. Her scent overwhelmed him, the familiar strawberries in her hair reminded him of their lustful night.

"Good summer, Granger?" she looked mortified at him, trying to pull her hand free. Draco tsked. "Oh you should know I'm stronger than that," he breathed into her ear, he felt her shudder against him, a sigh escaping her lips. He laughed and pulled her off the door, opening it and walking out, leaving her alone. Oh what an interesting year indeed, he thought chuckling to himself.

Draco walked back to the compartment he shared with Blaise Zabini, the only friend he could really trust. Crabbe and Goyle had gotten themselves into trouble with the Ministry a short time after the Final Battle and to be quite honest, Draco was relieved he didn't have to put up with them this year. The only person he was determined to avoid at all costs was his annoying, obsessed fuck buddy, Pansy Parkinson. Draco slid open the door to the compartment to a shocking scene.

"Oh my," he smirked. Blaise stared up at him, frozen in place with a none other than Ginny Weasley straddling his lap. Draco smirked and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. Ginny quickly stood up from her seat and tugged down her shirt, she smoothed back her hair and Draco moved to the side to let her out, not once taking his eyes off Blaise. His friend offered him a crooked grin.

"Oh my," he repeated, his smirk never leaving his face. Blaise cleared his throat.

"It isn't like you think," he started. Draco laughed and closed the door.

"No? Because what I think is that if I took five minutes longer I would have walked in on a completely different and rather more revealing scene," Blaise blushed. "The Weasley girl? Really?" Draco asked him.

"Hey, I don't want to hear any judgment from you. Not after your night with Granger," Blaise shot at him. Zabini was the only person Draco had told. He was still in shock it all happened. He wasn't sure if he was pleased he got the school prude in bed or disgusted by it. Draco shook his head.

"I had one good shag that I hardly remember and wasn't in the right state of mind for good judgment. You on the other hand are sober and I have a feeling this is not the first of such occasions." Draco shot back. "So, if I were you, I'd spill, 'cause I'd hate to leave just things to imagination." Blaise groaned.

"She's not like the other Weasels. She's smart and witty and would have made one hell of a Slytherin. You know, she's an independent girl and-" Draco groaned.

"Oh save it. I don't want to hear about your love sickness and gagging romance. Great news," he said, changing the subject. Blaise raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Guess who I'm living with for the entire seventh term?" he said with a smirk.

* * *

"You're living with Draco Malfoy?!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione nodded and looked down at the floor.

"There must be something you can do!" Ron said, punching the wall. Hermione shrugged.

"Sure, if I want to step down as Head Girl."

"Then do it," Ron grimaced as Hermione threw him an evil glare. "Or not, ya know" he mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "It won't be so bad. I can just study in the library or my dorm. The only thing we're sharing is a common room. It can't be that hard to avoid someone. I've been doing it for six years already."

Once they arrived to the familiar castle of Hogwarts, the students swarmed off of the train, bustling with excitement of seeing old friends and the year to come. There was a slight upbeat atmosphere of it all, the fear of sudden doom lifted from everyone's shoulders.

Hermione made her way to the Head's carriage and grudgingly got in. Malfoy was already there, arms crossed, staring out the window.

"About time Granger," Hermione bit her tongue as a spew of hexes entered her mind and ignored him. They rode in silence up to the castle. Once they stopped, Malfoy stood at the same time she did and smirked as he leaned into her.

"I'll meet you in our room later tonight," Hermione scoffed in disgust and pushed past him out of the carriage.

Hermione spent the entire dinner lost in thought as the stress from the summer, her embarrassing behavior with her enemy and the soon to be hectic life of Head Girl. Sooner than she would have like, dinner ended and the students filed out, the Prefects showing the first years around. Hermione dragged her feet to the front of the Hall and met McGonagall and Malfoy.

"Shall we?" the Headmistress said delightfully. She led them to an unused tower and they stopped in front of a beautiful landscape painting. McGonagall cleared her voice and from behind a tree a beautiful young girl emerged.

"Allison, these are this year's Head Boy and Girl," the girl smiled and waved. Hermione smiled back, admiring the picture.

"The password is 'licorice', but you may change it only if you both agree. Your things are in order. If you have any problems with your arrangements…well, you know all you have to do is say the word," she finished, peering down at Hermione. She walked away, leaving them alone together in the empty corridor. She looked over at Malfoy who seemed to be studying the portrait intently.

"Shall we change the password or are you satisfied with it?" she asked him. For a moment she though he hadn't heard her, then he turned to her.

"I'd like to change it, but not tonight. I'm rather tired and don't feel like bickering with you for once. Licorice," he said, turning back to the portrait. The girl giggle and swung open the door. Hermione followed him inside and gasped at the size of her new hope. It was huge. The ceiling extended many feet above them and the fireplace was enormous. Hermione nearly squealed with excitement when she caught a glance at the bookshelf extending across half the wall. Books were lined on every shelf. She ran over to them and stared at the volume of them in wonder. She heard a snort behind her and turned to see Draco walking towards his door. He opened and shut it, without a glance back. Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long year, she thought.

* * *

**/ Please let me know what you think, like I said before, suggestions are always welcomed! /**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next couple of weeks passed without incident. Well, Hermione thought, except for the unending line of girls. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Malfoy's cold heart. Half of those girls came running out a couple hours later in tears. Hermione was just grateful he was leaving her alone. She was sitting in the library today. The constant banging against the wall irked her to know end so the common room was out of the question and then the moaning starting. She swore, it sounded more like he was murdering someone rather than…well doing something else.

Hermione dropped her quill in frustration and put her face in her hands.

"Stop thinking about him. Just study. Your wasting precious time," she muttered to herself.

"You know only crazy people talk to themselves," she heard a voice tease her. She looked up and smiled at Ginny.

"I don't think I can take it anymore. He's driving me crazy," Hermione groaned as Ginny sat across from her. Ginny shrugged.

"Ignore it. Better yet, bring your own guy over," Ginny said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah right," she said, feeling her face blush. Ginny sat quietly before hesitantly continuing.

"Your not like…you know, jealous or something…?" Hermione widened her eyes at her friend.

"How on earth did you get to that conclusion!?" she nearly shouted, getting a stern look from other students studying. Ginny shrugged and looked down.

"Well, you know.."

"No. No, that was a mistake. It might have well never happened. Besides you said it yourself, he probably doesn't remember. Don't you think he would have blabbed to everyone about it? He's a jerk," Hermione said, her blush becoming more obvious.

"Well, you never know. Besides…" she started with an evil grin, "You know you enjoyed yourself." Hermione threw her quill at her, laughing. She then stopped and gave her friend a skeptical look.

"So, why exactly are you in the library?"

"To study," Ginny replied quickly. Hermione snorted.

"Yeah that'll be the day," she said while gathering her books. She stood up and started to walk away, but turned around. "Just tell him not to be too loud," she added with a smirk. She turned on her heel and walked out of the library, heading for the Head's Common Room. She smiled to herself, happy she got back at Ginny for what she said. But, she couldn't help but think, why does it bother me so much? She shook her head. Oh, don't listen to her. It interferes with my studying. It's crazy to have to be expected to get and schoolwork done with THAT going on. She reasoned with herself until she reached her floor and stopped when she heard a girly giggle from up ahead.

Malfoy had a fifth year up against the wall, nipping at her neck. He was whispering something that was apparently hilarious because the girl was still laughing. Hermione walked up to them and cleared her throat. Malfoy looked at her and sneered. He gave the girl a swift kiss, grabbed her rear firmly, and sent her on her way. He blatantly watched her hips sway as she left before turning to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped forward. Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Granger? Jealous your not up against a wall?" he said with a smirk. Hermione matched his smirk and put one hand on her hip.

"You know, I find it sad that you have all these girls over and each one leaves your room crying," she started. Malfoy stared at her.

"I don't see your point Granger. And since when do you give a shit about the floozies in my room," he asked, curious. Hermione shrugged innocently while slowly walking to the portrait.

"Oh, no reason. But it makes me wonder why. The only logical reason I came up with is the disappointment you brought them," she said with mock sympathy. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Believe me Granger. I don't disappoint. I know exactly how to please a woman. I mean don't you remember?" he asked with a smirk leaning in towards her. Hermione's heart skipped. He does remember, she thought. She quickly regained herself and leaned in herself.

"You wanna know how well girls lie? Girls don't naturally scream at the top of their lungs like they do when they're in your room,' she whispered to him. He surprised her and laughed.

"From what I remember, you got pretty loud Mudblood." It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"My point exactly Malfoy. My point exactly," she turned away and said the password, leaving Malfoy in his thoughts.

* * *

That bitch! Draco thought as he watched her walk away. He stood there, slightly in shock. There are many things women have called him. Ferret, jerk, dick, ass. But never, never have they claimed him horrible in bed. Who does this muggle born think she is? He thought in outrage. Then he scoffed. She's only saying it to piss you off. Make you feel like shit. He laughed. But what if she was telling the truth? He was drunk after all…maybe he wasn't at the top of his game…He shook his head in anger. Damn her. Damn her to hell. He huffed and swung open the portrait, intent on finding her and proving her wrong. He walked straight up to her room and starting beating his fist on the door.

"Granger! Open this damned door! Get your Muggleblood ass out here!" he kept beating on it. He tried the handle, but of course it was locked. Where the hell did she go, he thought. He walked back into the common room and looked around. What the fuck? Then he heard something faint. He listened harder and recognized running water. Bathroom. He jogged to the bathroom and beat the door.

"GRANGER!" he growled. He heard water moving and a groan.

"What do you want ferret? I'm trying to relax. And my relaxation has a strict no dickweed policy." Draco stopped for a second. Did she really just say that?

"Open this damned door!"

"What? Are you off your rocker? If you have to piss that bad use the Prefects'!" she yelled back. "I'm taking a bath. Go away." Draco took a step back and took a deep breath. Was it really that important that a Muggle born may or may not have been lying about his sexual performances? Yes. Yes it was. If he fucked the damn Mudblood, he didn't want to be known for doing it horribly.

"Open the fucking door, or I'll charge through," he threatened. He heard her giggle.

"Okay, you have fun with that," He felt enraged. She didn't believe him. Fine, how's this for size. He pulled out his wand and uttered every unlocking spell and charm he could possibly think of. He prayed to Merlin the handle turned. He grabbed it and slowly turned it…it clicked open. He smiled and pushed through.

"What now you-" Draco stopped mid sentence and stared at an empty room. There was no one here. He stood thee for a second and stared at the tub. What the hell? Then he smirked.

"Nice one Granger," he waved his wand, revealing Granger behind her charm. She flushed and sank farther into her bubbles. Draco crossed his arms.

"Take it back, Mudblood," he said, his eyes narrowing at her. She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth slightly open. Then, surprising him, she started laughing. Not just giggling, belly laughs. Draco uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists.

"What is so damn funny?" he demanded. In between bursts of laughter she replied, "You….are so pissed….because I…..the "Mudblood"….accused you….of being bad in…bed!" Her hand was at her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. Draco was furious. It was a big deal, even if she was just a rotten Mudblood. He raised his wand and with a flick of his wrist the bubbles disappeared in her tub. She gasped and covered herself.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked. Draco smirked, with his eyebrows raised looking at her. Her face turned red and she squeezed her body tighter.

"Take it back," he whispered.

"Fine, I-I take it back. Now get out of here!" Malfoy shook his head and turned around.

"Not like its anything I haven't seen before," he muttered before walking out and shutting the door.

He heard her muttered a couple of select swear words. He smirked. From what he saw and remembered, Granger grew up nice. The memory of their night together flashed through his mind and he felt himself getting excited, knowing she was naked on the other side of the door. I will have her again, he thought. Just once more, to get it out of his head. He made his way into his room to figure out exactly how.

* * *

Hermione got out of her bath rather annoyed. That damned ferret ruined her one and only chance to relax. She sighed, at least it was the weekend. She could squeeze in another relaxation between her studies. She put her lotion on her legs, the scent reminding her of home. Suddenly, she felt her heart ache. Her parents hadn't written her at all so far. Then again, she hadn't either. Maybe they won't be too mad, they'll understand, she reasoned with herself. She walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel and made her way back to her room, wrapping her wet hair down around her right shoulder. She heard a door open behind her and an almost unrecognizable sound. She turned around, eyebrows raised and stared at Malfoy, whose mouth was half open staring at her. She smirked. She didn't like to brag but she knew she looked good. Her chest finally decided to spring to a small C cup and her hips had come to life over the past summer. She tilted her head.

"See something you like?" she asked teasingly before turning around and going to her door. She smiled at her boldness. She reached for the door but before she could touch the handle another hand held it. She gasped and turned around. With one hand on the doorknob he looked her up and down slowly. Hermione bit back laughter. He looked at her, hunger filling his eyes. He pulled himself closer to her, making her back up into the door. Her breath caught in her throat as his free hand pushed her hair behind her ear. Hermione glanced down and smirked at the bulge that was beginning to form in his pants. Her heart picked up its pace as a newfound courage filled her. She leaned into him and look down again before slowly making her way up to his eyes, tilting her head.

"Anything I can help you with?" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. Malfoy seemed to be fighting every urge he had. He ran both hands down her sides and grabbed her hips, pulling them against his own. Hermione giggle and reached for the doorknob and twisted it open.

"Have a good night Draco," she winked at him before shutting the door. She laughed as she heard a muffled curse and a bang as if a fist hit the wall. She sat on her bed, feeling very pleased with herself. Pleased, but very shocked. Where the hell did all that come from? She thought.

* * *

Draco stared at the Gryffindor door and cursed himself. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart, leaning his head up against the door. He saw flashbacks of their night, her moans, the way her back arched, her shouting his name….He groaned as he felt his excitement rising. He pushed off the wall, pissed at himself. What the hell, he thought, I've seen plenty of girls in towels, more naked. Hell I've showered with over half of them. What the hell came over me? He slammed his door shut. That damn little prick tease, he thought angrily. Now he had a full raging hard on and an empty bed. He paced, thinking what girl he'd yet to piss off that would come help him. He smiled. There was only one girl desperate enough to shag him that didn't care if they were being used. He shudder at the thought, maybe not…but the urge in his pants urged him on. He left his room searching for the infamous Parkinslut and all her ugly and used up glory. There is one thing, Draco thought to himself, she definitely said my name.

The next morning, Draco rolled over and almost jumped at Pansy's smiling, eyes wide open greeting.

"Good morning Draco!" he shuddered as her voice oozed with fakeness. He didn't say a word to her and went to the bathroom. Staring in the mirror he groaned and leaned his head up against the mirror. Last night was nothing to brag about. With her fake moaning that got to unbearable volumes and her insistent need to claw the shit out of his back. Not that he minded scratch marks, in fact he encouraged it, she did it only because he liked it. The only reason he even finished was because he was thinking about Granger. The way she moaned that night still filled his ears. He opened his eyes and shook his head. Come on, he thought, just shag her one more time. Get it out of your damn head. A fucking Mudblood?! Really?

"Drakie-poo!" Draco shuddered as he heard Pansy's call out her pet name for him. He knew she would want to have sex again. Fuck that, he thought. He opened the door and glared at her.

"What Parkinson?" she looked at him and pouted, trying to be sexy and failing miserably.

"Don't you want to come back to bed?" she said smiling.

"Not with you I sure as hell don't." he tossed her clothes at her. "Now get up and get dressed." He pulled his shirt off over his head as she did, like she always did, exactly as she was told.

"Okay, all done," she said, moving towards him. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he grabbed them and put them at her sides. He got close to her face.

"Good, now get out," he said with a smirk. He grabbed a towel and went straight for the bathroom as he heard her pout and stomp out of the room. He started the shower and let the warm water hit his body as he tried to get rid of the headache that was the unavoidable outcome of a night with Pansy. She talked and talked and talked about stupid ass shit. Who was saying what, who was doing who. Yeah, well who gives a shit! He leaned his head up against the cool tile and took a deep breath. Today would be a long day. Today he had a funeral to attend. Today he really wished his mother were here.

* * *

Hermione woke up from an amazing dream. Well, besides who starred in it. But other than that small fact she was definitely smiling. She sat up and stretched and tried to come up with a reason she couldn't get him off of her mind. He's a prick, total ferret, tried to kill me for Merlin's sake! She tried and tried to reason with herself, but she couldn't get over one little detail. He had looked so sad at the pub. He was nice, he was different. Even now, he really hadn't said one awful thing to her. She sat in shock as she realized it. No, she reasoned, it was barely even a month into the term, he just hasn't found an opportunity.

With great difficulty she managed to avoid him and his female late-night visitors. She spent most of her time with the boys and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room anyway. Still in her tank-top and shorts, she walked into the common room and searched the trolley brought to their room from the kitchen. This was definitely a perk. Every pastry you could imagine. She grabbed something with a sort of icing on it and plopped onto the sofa. She heard Malfoy's door open. She glanced up and was almost taken aback. She stood to get a better view. He walked past her to the trolley and she just stared. He was dressed in a suit. A black suit, black vest and tie. His hair hung around his face and his pale complexion made the image pop. Wow, she thought, he cleans up good. Hermione looked him over, her mouth slightly open, for a good minute before she noticed he had most definitely caught her. He was staring back, look annoyed.

"What Granger?" he sneered. Hermione felt her face flush and she swallowed, only able to shake her head. She walked past him and up back into her room. She felt her heart beating fast. Snap out of it Hermione, what the hell is your problem. She was starting to become very annoyed at the thought of Malfoy.

Hermione skipped her way down into the Great Hall and slid right next to her two best friends.

"Why good morning," she said to them. They stared at her with half full mouths.

"Are you sick?" Harry asked after he managed to swallow. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Merlin forbid I be in a good mood," she answered. Harry laughed with her.

"That's what scares me," he teased. Hermione looked around the table, noticing a certain red head to be missing.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Uh, I dawnt now," he said with a mouth full of food. Hermione shoved a napkin at him for the mess on his face. She turned to Harry. He shrugged.

"We figured she was with you. She's always with you nowadays." Hermione looked at him puzzled. With me, she thought. I've barely seen her since the start of school. Sensing something very Ginny-like and suspicious, she kept her mouth shut. "I just figured she'd be down here already. I'm going to go drag her out of bed," she got up and quickly left the Great Hall. Standing outside the doors, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips. Ginny, she thought, oh where would you go to hide….Hermione smirked when it hit her and quickly set off on the familiar path to the library.

She rounded the corner and peeked inside. She then starting to walk in, but stopped. I'm snooping on my best friend, she thought. Maybe she wants some privacy. But, she thought again, she wouldn't lie about wanting people to leave her alone. It's Ginny. She'd tell everyone to bugger off. Hermione took a deep breath and casually walked into her sanctuary. Besides, she reasoned, I have more of a right to be here than she does. Suddenly she heard a muffled giggle. She listened harder and followed the whispers, that soon came with giggles. Oh that was Ginny alright, she thought. She stopped at a bookcase and held her breath, listening.

"So," a male voice said seriously. It sounded so familiar, yet who was it? "When are you going to tell them?" There was pause. Hesitantly, Hermione her Ginny's voice answer.

"I'm not sure. They'd flip no matter when. And I haven't the slightest clue as to what Ron would say to my mother if she found out I'm-"

"What in the world are you doing?" a voice came up from behind. Hermione whirled around, her heart nearly leaping from her chest. She turned to see a very puzzled Malfoy staring at her. Hermione blushed. She'd been caught eaves dropping. Malfoy smirked.

"Not very Gryffindor of you to be snooping about. What's this all about?" he asked, smirking down at her. She turned a deeper shade of red.

"None of your business Malfoy," she muttered. She took a deep breath and willed her heart to return to normal. He leaned in closer.

"It doesn't seem to be any of yours either," he whispered. Hermione looked up at him and stared at his eyes. They were a deep steel blue. But there was something missing. There was no hatred, just what seemed to be a very sad person. Malfoy stared at her and took another step closer. She saw him swallow and lean towards her. She could feel her heart racing again and every part of her body wanted to touch him. She closed her eyes as she felt him leaning even closer. She let out a small moan as his lips brushed up against hers.

"'Mione?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin. She opened her eyes and saw that Malfoy had stepped back. She turned to see Ginny and…Blaise? Staring at her and Malfoy. Hermione felt her face turn red.

"Blaise, good. I need to speak with you," Malfoy said walking away. Blaise looked at Ginny, gave her a smile and a shrug and followed after him. Ginny watched him go before she turned to Hermione. She raised her eyebrows.

"Should I ask?" Ginny said to her. Hermione was recovering from shock, her heart still beating wildly.

"Huh? No, uhm, everything is fine," she said to her friend. She took a deep breath. "I was actually looking for you. Blaise?" she asked smiling. Ginny smiled back.

"Yeah, Blaise." Ginny said. She sat on the floor, and Hermione followed suit.

"So, when are you going to tell Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, when are you?" Ginny countered. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Contrary to what you just saw, there is nothing between me and the ferret," Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and gave her a playful shove. "I mean it. Nothing. Blaise likes you, I can tell. Although its weird. Blaise? Zabini?" Hermione laughed.

"Not nearly as weird as the Gryffindor queen and the Slytherin king," Ginny said to her. Hermione shook her head in protest. "There was a time you two enjoyed each other's company. It's not that far fetched."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and stood up.

"Come on, the boys are worried about you. And speaking of which," she said turning to her friend, "tell me when you use me as a cover story so I'm not ambushed by them, okay?" Ginny laughed and followed her back into the Great Hall.

Hermione looked at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sitting by himself, his mind lost as he stared into a mug. He was still in his suit. Wonder where he's going, she thought. Probably off to finish his father's business, she rolled her eyes and forced Malfoy out of her mind, she wanted to enjoy the day with her friends.

**/ Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions! Cheers! /**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione spent the rest of her day with her very best friends, and she was happy she did. What with her worrying about her home problems and the incident with Malfoy, it had been so stressful. She was tired of worrying. She had enough going on with this being their last term. Besides, she told herself, the Final Battle was over, everything and everyone should be happy. She smiled at the thought.

At the moment they were headed down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione instantly felt sad thinking of leaving him, but if she was lucky she'd land a professor's position here like she was aiming for.

"Come on 'Mione!" Ron shouted in front of her. She looked up, shaken from her thoughts and noticed she was farther behind them. She laughed and jogged up next to him.

"So what have you been up to, locked up in that dorm of yours?" Ron wanted to know. Hermione smiled, it was sweet of him to notice. "I've been really needing your help with these assignments." Oh Ron, you should have stopped there, Hermione thought.

Harry came up on the other side of Hermione. "But we do miss you. It's like we've hardly seen you at all these past few weeks." Harry saved his best friend, but a look of deep concern wiped over his face. Hermione felt a little guilty for not telling the boys about her parents, but she'd figured what with Harry losing his parents and Ron having an amazing set she'd feel either like a drama queen or ungrateful of Mrs. Weasley who was basically a second mother to her.

"Just Head duties really. And this is the first term I don't have to worry about you two running off to save the world and me following to save you!" she added teasing them. She linked arms with them both. "This is going to be a sad end of the year," she said to them. Ron smiled at her.

"Again, leave it to 'Mione to make school ending a horrible thing. You know we'll be around. We need you Hermione. Always will." Hermione smiled at her friends and for a little while, she believed everything would be alright and work itself out.

* * *

It had decided to downpour in the weary streets of London, soaking Draco's expensive suit as he stood above the eight foot hole that was now his mother's new residency. Next to her plot was the still-fresh ground of her husband, Draco's father, the infamous Lucious Malfoy. Draco remembered feeling no remorse as a crowd of people stood over his grave, more in fright that he'd kill them from the that very spot than out of respect. But now, as he stood, watching his mother's casket being lowered into the ground, Draco felt his heart ache, and a single tear roll down his cheek. It took everything in him not to throw himself to the ground and sob to his heart's content. His mother was the only person he ever truly loved and cared about. She was the one that was there when Lucious beat and yelled at him and forced him to become a 'proper' Malfoy heir. She was the one that soothed him when he was hurt while his father sat in the shadows and sneered, expecting no pain or tears or hurt from him. Even at six, Draco was expected to act as an adult. No child should have to bear the responsibility, but did Lucious care? Of course not. Draco tossed the single stemmed white rose onto the casket as dirt was pushed to cover it. With a deep breath and a final goodbye, Draco turned on his heel and cursed his father. If it hadn't been for him, his mother would still be here. If he hadn't beat her and made her so sick, she'd be alive and well.

Draco felt more tears swell around his eyes and he tried to blink them away furiously, thanking Merlin it was raining and it was hard to tell the heir to the Malfoy fortune was crying. He walked awhile in the cemetery, trying to hold it all back, but soon he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned up against a thick oak tree and sobbed and cried into his hands. He slid to his knees and cried. Cried for his mother, for the loneliness he felt and for all the guilt he had in doing what he was forced to do. He cried in anger towards his father for being cruel and for never teaching him to be close to anyone. But mostly he cried because his mother was not here to comfort his tears, to listen as he sobbed his story and to tell him how to fix it all. After what seemed like hours, Draco wiped his eyes and stood. He composed his self, took another few steps and apparated back into the hell hole he called home.

* * *

Hermione walked back to her dorm slowly. The day's events slowly wearing on her. She actually dreaded the fact that she had studying to do, as tomorrow was Monday and she was sure she could be refreshed on something. She smiled, thinking of her friends. She definitely had to relax and stop worrying so much. Ginny was right. After being caught in an almost sinful act in the library Hermione confessed her feelings, good and bad, toward the Slytherin Prince. She liked to think he was changed, she told Ginny, but there are still a lot of times he's his usual git, prick self. Ginny simply shrugged at this.

"Well, he went through a lot this past summer. Maybe he's going through some pains too," she had replied as if this was the most logical answer. Hermione wasn't so sure. It was Malfoy after all.

"Licorice," Hermione told her beaming portrait and the door swung open. Hermione stifled a yawn as she walked through the door, and stretched, seriously debating whether or not to study. That's when she noticed Malfoy. He was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, a mug in his hand, staring intently at a spot on the floor. At first, Hermione had thought he was sleeping that way until he jerked his head towards her as she walked by. She felt her face instantly blush at being caught staring.

"What Granger?" he growled at her. He had a pained look in his eyes. Hermione instantly felt the need to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. Malfoy sneered at her.

"What the hell is it to you?" he responded in a slurred manner. That's when Hermione realized that somehow Malfoy had alcohol in his mug and he had plenty of it.

"I was just checking," she said neutrally and tried to continue on to her room. She heard the mug crash onto the floor and shatter. She turned around and saw him standing glaring at her.

"You think you're such a _great_ person because you _care_ how someone is doing! You know what, why do you try so hard? It's not like you're actually a witch! It isn't even rightfully your power! I bet it was all a fluke to make sure they were _fair_ with the magic!" he started ranting at her. Hermione stared at him in shock as he continued. "You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood! You have to get the top grades to make sure you look like you belong here! That's the only reason you do it. I mean, look how much you sacrifice in a world that isn't yours! You should have just stayed where you belonged in your pathetic Muggle life! Maybe then you'd actually have friends who appreciated you and actually had a life!" Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and her mouth hang open.

"I don't know what your problem is, Malfoy-" she started, her voice wavering in emotion.

"My _problem_ is filthy Mudbloods like you ruining the wizarding world! What we stand for. You don't deserve anything we've worked for! What makes you think you have the right?! Besides all you're good for is helping Potty and Weasel-bee make it out of Hogwarts. At least Potty has _some_ magical blood. You have zilch, nada! I mean, have you ever hung out with them without them wanting your notes? Or to help them with homework? No! You're useless! No one needs you, you rotten filthy piece-" Hermione had had enough. Quicker than she could imagine she stormed over to Malfoy and swung back her hand. Her palm landed with a firm and loud SMACK! against Malfoy's right cheek. His entire head swiveled to the left. Hermione stood staring at him with pure hatred and raised a finger and pointed it in his face.

"I don't know what your damn problem is Malfoy, but you've no right talking to me like I don't deserve this. I've worked harder than anyone else because I like to, because I know I'm smarter than stupid spoiled purebloods like you. I work hard to put you all down to show you that you are not superior beings. You're just as pathetic as us "Mudbloods", she said, sarcasm rolling of her tongue, "And speaking of failures and no friends, at least I've got a father who loves me and accepts who I am. At least I can make him proud. At least I didn't turn out to be exactly fucking like the worst wizard to ever walk within the wizarding world besides Voldemort himself! So before you go blaming stupid ass shit on me for no bloody reason, you better get your bloody facts straight!" She held her position for a good half a minute, panting out of rage and the adrenaline soaring through her.

Malfoy stood staring at her, first with the permanent sneer on his face, but it slowly melted and pain filled his features at the mention of his father. Hermione turned on her heel and stormed toward her room.

"Don't bring my father into this you-" Malfoy started. Hermione turned back around uninterrupted him.

"Oh? And why not? Look around yourself Malfoy! Drinking, yelling at a woman, blaming your problems on everyone else but yourself?! Hell, if Lucious was a ghost, I'd swear to Merlin you were him. Spit fucking image!" she screamed at him. She then turned, opened her door, and slammed it shut.

Hermione heard him curse loudly and something bang loudly against the wall before a sudden slam of a door. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the portrait or his room and frankly she didn't care.

Her heart was thudding and she was pissed beyond belief. Suddenly woken up by the adrenaline rush, she paced about her room thinking of what had just happened. She clearly had broken through, mentioning his father. Especially saying he was exactly like Lucious. She bit her lip, that was a bit harsh. No, she thought, he deserved every damn bit that damn ferret. And how DARE he say she didn't deserve her magic. She was the smartest witch of the age, of the decade! Hell, her grades topped him, Head Boy or not. The more she thought about it the more it infuriated her. And what was he saying about Harry and Ron? Yeah, so they need help with they're homework, but we hang out normally too.

This is where Hermione hesitated. She stopped pacing. They just need a lot of help, she thought, usually every day. I mean, even today Ron mentioned it. Hermione felt her heart sink but then shook her head. No, he was just trying to get to you. Suddenly all Hermione felt like doing was crying. She collapsed on the floor and allowed herself to cry. Sob, actually. Whether he was only trying to get to her or not, it almost felt true. Her parents had ignored her all summer, Ginny was up Blaise's ass, and Ron and Harry only asked where she'd been because they need homework help. She sobbed into her lap, hugging her knees tightly. She tried to control the unending river, but to no avail. She cried until all she was doing was hiccupping violently and near hyperventilation. She wiped her eyes, trying to return to normal breathing and ignore the sudden migraine she had. She stood and hugged her body, feeling suddenly lonely and afraid and forgotten.

Fuck him, she thought. He hadn't changed, Ginny was wrong. He was exactly the same git she thought he was. She got into bed and instantly, from the tiring day outside and her crying, fell into a deep and troubled sleep.

* * *

After Draco had slammed the door to the common room, he quickly half ran, half jogged down the corridor, ignoring the angry calls from the portrait. He was pissed, he was drunk, he was also nearly blind from the alcohol and the tears. He also had no idea where he was heading. He was sure it was past or close to curfew and he was drinking on school property. None of this, of course, registered to his brain in time for him to understand it so on he went down the halls of Hogwarts. He tried to keep quiet as he felt tears and sobs escape his throat. He rounded a corner and at quite a fast pace, smacked right into someone and landed on the floor on his back groaning in pain.

"Ughhh," the reply came from his unexpected visitor. Draco grimaced at the pain in his back and sat up. He blinked a couple time to focus on a familiar red headed female who was holding her forehead and making a face at him.

"Training for something?" she asked sarcastically, getting up from the floor. She rubbed her head a little more and Draco stared at her, trying to figure out which Weaslette was the real one. She looked down at him and tilted her head.

"Wow, are you alright Malfoy?" she asked with concern. Draco muttered something incomprehensible and leaned his head up on the wall trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"Who are you talking to, Ginny?" a voice came from somewhere Draco couldn't see.

"Malfoy is…well I don't know what he is. But I think he definitely needs help," the red head turned to answer the masked voice. Draco sat trying to concentrate on the conversation and tell her to go away but all he managed was slurred incoherent babble. He looked up and saw his friend Blaise Zabini peering down at him. He felt relief that someone could rescue him from the red head.

"BLAISSSSSSE!" he nearly yelled. Blaise backed up and whistled.

"Have enough fire whiskey did you? I think you drank enough for the entire school," Blaise turned to the red head and Draco caught bits of the conversation.

"Madam Pomfrey-"

"No, not the Head Boy-"

"But he's been drinking-"

"He's my best mate-"

Draco slowly began to faze in and out at this point and vaguely remembered being helped up and dragged somewhere. He then felt himself falling onto something soft and warm and instantly fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

With a sudden jerk, Draco was awake, eyes wide open, heart racing as if he had just run from a giant. He shot up from his place and looked around him, completely disoriented.

"Glad to see you could join us." Draco snapped his head at the voice and saw his friend Blaise sitting on a couch next to him. Draco started to calm down and clutched his head as a headache to over.

"Yeah, hangover huh? Those happen when you drink all the fire whiskey in the country in one night," Blaise replied getting up to sit next to Draco.

"What did I do?" Draco mumbled to his friend. Blaise took a breath.

"Well," he paused," After Ginny and I finally got you into here," he waved his hands around indicating the room they were in. The Room of Requirements. "You fell asleep. Then within about five minutes you shot up and started cussing and accusing Ginny of…well something. I'm not really sure what you were saying. Then you were completely overjoyed to see me and kept saying we needed to go out and find a couple sluts to share," Draco moaned at this. He must have been cold drunk to not remember any of this. "Oh it gets better. Then you decided to tell me your ENITIRE life story, staring how much you hated Lucious from the start and ending with the funeral of your mum last night," Blaise's voice softened at this as he looked at his friend. Draco avoided his glance. "Why didn't you say anything mate?" Draco merely shrugged.

"It's whatever. I mean, people die everyday," he said in a monotone, automatic tone. Blaise shook his head.

"It is a big deal. It was your mum," he replied. Draco sniffed, not wanting to think about it. He fought the tears that wanted to pour out. "Is that all I managed to do last night?" he asked his friend, bracing for a horrible tale of stripping and streaking down the corridors. Fire whiskey definitely had a unique hold on him. Blaise shook his head.

"No, you were pretty well behaved after that," Draco sighed in relief, "But there was a good chunk of time dedicated to one Goody-Two shoes Gryffindor." Blaise smirked at him. Draco stared at him.

"What the hell did I say?"

"Nothing much, about your night at the pub, how you walked in on her in the bathroom and thought she looked sexy in the bath tub, and what you said to her last night," Blaise trailed off. Draco put his face in his hands. He had forgotten about that. Now it was rushed back to him like a speeding train. Why had he started that?

He had gone to the pub after sitting in the Manor for what seemed like hours and straight to the pub. He eventually gotten cut off and kicked out for being 'unreasonable' and 'a disturbance' to the rest of the customers. Draco remembered coming back to Hogwarts and going to the Slytherin common room and stealing the stash of smuggle alcohol from them and coming back and drinking until Granger had walked in. He couldn't explain why he felt so angry towards her. She looked so happy and he felt like shit and somehow, in his drunken state he figured it was logical enough to insult her. Then he remember the smack across his face and her claiming he was exactly like his father. He bent his head in shame. As pissed as he had been when she said it, he knew she was right. So far, he was acting exactly as Lucious would.

Blaise studied his friend. "You gonna be alright mate?" he asked him. Draco snapped out of his thought and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just shit I gotta take care of." Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Oh hell yeah. I mean, how the hell are you gonna get Granger after pissing her off like that? I've never even heard of her getting that mad," Blaise laughed and shook his head. Draco stared at his friend, confused.

"What do you mean 'get Granger'?" He asked him. Blaise looked at him knowingly.

"Ya know, what you said last night. How you liked her and thought…" Blaise trailed off staring at him, mouth open. Draco stared back, outraged.

"I get I was drunk but I wasn't so drunk I'd start admitting feeling for that Mudblood!" he was enraged. How dare Blaise try to persuade him into believing that. That was pure bullocks! Blaise stared at his friend, still deeply confused.

"But you did Draco. I swear you did. I figured it was some deep dark secret. I mean, Ginny wasn't here or anything so don't worry. I mean, I figured this would happen. You've been staring at her and talking about her constantly so," he shrugged, "I figured it was only natural." Draco stared in disbelief. His heart was beating hard as he took all this in. No, no way he thought. He had NOT expressed any intimate feelings toward Granger. That filthy, dirty blood muggle born was beneath him! Yet, Draco couldn't help but feel guilty as he thought this. And thinking back on the argument, or rather rant, he started he actually felt shame in what he said to her. He had seen her eyes water and had seen the emotion and hurt wash over her yet for some reason he couldn't just shut the hell up. And yet she held her emotion in front of him. She'd wavered, but she held her ground and gave it right back to him. No one had done that to him, no one had told him the truth whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"Oh Merlin," he muttered. Blaise slapped him on the back.

"You'll be fine, mate. Just remember, it can't get much worse from here," he said with a small smile. Draco glared at him. "You know I'm right, stop pouting and get your ass up, we're gonna be late for Potions and I don't feel like explaining to Snape why his star pupil needed babied this morning." Draco threw a pillow at his friend and stood. He stretched and rubbed his eyes thinking what in the world he was going to do now.

* * *

The next morning Hermione had felt so rotten and her eyes were so swollen from last night that she stayed in bed and for the first time in her entire stay at Hogwarts, willingly missed classes. The entire day. She felt sick and sad and wanted nothing but to disappear into a hole and stay there.

She had gotten up and raided the trolley as the afternoon rolled around and her stomach was growling and in pain from hunger. She took small bites, trying not to heave it back up and laid back into bed. At some time around one or two she dozed back off and was suddenly awoken but a loud, insistent banging. She groaned and cursed the noise as it intensified her headache. She stomped out of her room and flung open the portrait to see a shocked Ginny staring at her. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"What in Merlin's world happened to you?" she asked in shock. Hermione let out a grunt and turned around, her friend following behind her and closing the door. When they got to her room, Gunny sat on her bed and stared at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Malfoy said-" she paused trying to not cry more. It was the last thing she needed. "Said very hurtful and rude things last night and that on top of everything else going on had completely sent me over the edge. I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean half of what he said was actually true! My friends use me for my smarts to do their homework and study with them and I'd do it just because I love them, but that's all they ever want! And my parents don't want to be together anymore and haven't sent me one letter to let me know what's going on or if they hate me! I mean it's like they completely forgot about me over the summer! And I thought I actually had feelings for Malfoy! Stupid stupid stupid!" she ranted and hit her forehead with her palm to emphasize her stupidity. Ginny looked at her best friend with sympathy, knowing the rant had a second wind. Now, Hermione felt the tears rolling and she couldn't stop.

"I mean, sure he's a total git and a ferret and he's made my life hell for the last six years, but for some reason only known to Merlin I thought he had changed, I actually liked him. For one night he did maybe, but I acted like all the other girls that fell for him only to be left broken hearted and wondering why I wasn't good enough. But you see that crazy because it's Malfoy! It's always been him. A spitting image of his father's legacy! I should have known! A pure Slytherin to the core!" Hermione wiped her tears and took a deep breath. Ginny rubbed her friends back and looked at her with concern.

"You're going through a tough time Hermione. No one blames you for being upset. I mean you're the last person in the world that deserves this. You're nice to everyone." Hermione snorted at this. "No really. I mean you thought Malfoy had some good in him. And about all that, maybe he's going through a lot too. I mean, he was completely trashed last night. Babbling about, he probably just took it all out on you. You know how men are." Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes and sniffed. Then she turned back to her friend, confusion on her face.

"How did you know he was drunk? I didn't say he was drinking," Hermione asked Ginny. Ginny looked at her guiltily.

"Yeah, about that. I ran into Malfoy, like literally ran into him, after I'm assuming you're argument. He was crying and shit and a total mess. Blaise and I helped him up and to the portrait but she wouldn't let us in because he didn't say the password or anything in English so we took him to the Room o Requirements. For awhile he slept, but he kept waking up and babbling about his dad and mum and well, you." She finished looking at Hermione. Hermione stared at Ginny, her mouth slightly open trying to make sense of what she just said.

"He was crying?" she asked in shock. Ginny nodded.

"But I promised and swore to Blaise I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you. I mean, especially!" she added with a laugh. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Let's just say you aren't the only one with odd attractions to your enemy. I just think he has a very hard time coming to terms with it." she said in as if it was a fact of life. Hermione shook her head.

"No, not after last night. He was drunk Ginny. There was no way you heard correctly. He was pissed and I saw the same hatred and pure fury in his eyes that Harry had for Voldemort. This was different. I'm used to Malfoy being a dickhead, but this was different."

Ginny shrugged. "Take it as you will, but I know what I heard." she looked at her friends swollen eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Hermione gave her a small smile but shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I'm going down to Madam Pomfrey for a potion to help me sleep and to get rid of this awful migraine. I'll be okay, I promise," she reassured the red head as she studied Hermione closely. Eventually she sighed and stood.

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be in the common room waiting up for you," she walked towards Hermione's door.

"What no Blaise tonight?" Hermione teased her. Ginny turned red and shook her head.

"No, we both have exams tomorrow. He wants to do good this year since it's his last and what can I say, it's rubbing off on me," Ginny replied. Hermione tilted her head.

"I've always encouraged you to do your homework and study with you," she said. Ginny laughed as she opened the door.

"Yeah, but he has, how do I put this," she thought for a second, "more successful persuasion methods," she said with a mischievous grin. Hermione laughed and shook her head as Ginny shut her door. She heard the portrait open and close and she was alone again. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, feeling the soreness in them. She definitely needed that sleeping potion. She needed a good night's sleep. Had he really said he had feelings for her? She found herself wondering. Or was Ginny simply trying to ease Hermione back into reality, making it easier to accept? She pondered this before shaking her head. No, Ginny wouldn't do that. She wouldn't lie about that. Besides, why bring in another person in the story who could same something to the contrary? Hermione sighed again, giving up on the thought. Whatever, it's done. I'm done. I'm not putting up with the like of him any longer. He's been a git and I'm not feeling sorry for him anymore. With that, Hermione wrapped her hair in a loose pony tail and headed to see what Madam Pomfrey could do about her enraging migraine

**/ As always, I hope you enjoyed the read! Message me any comments or suggestions! /**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco groaned as the sunlight peeked through his eyelids, silently cursing Merlin for making it rise too early. He hadn't seen Granger for three days now, and the more he thought about Sunday night the worse his stomach clenched. He felt bad, he admitted it, although why he wasn't sure. She had been crying, badly, that much he heard even if he hadn't seen. He wanted to apologize, but every time he tried to talk to her, she ran, literally ran, away from him. The more he thought about her, the more he felt terrible. He wasn't sure why, but he was growing to like her. At this thought Draco mentally blocked the furious thoughts that came with any fondness towards the muggle born. He closed his eyes as his head pounded against his temple. He mother's face flashed before his closed eyes. He immediately felt tears break through his lids. He furiously wiped them away, cursing himself for being so weak lately. But, a small voice said in his head, she encouraged you to feel. She encouraged you to not be like HIM. It was true, however much Draco tried to ignore it, his mother had hoped and dreamed Draco would fall in love and be capable of living a life that made him happy. Draco groaned and forced himself out of bed, pushing any more thoughts of his mother from his mind. He walked out of his bedroom and across the common room to the bathroom. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized, as he opened the door, the shower was already running. He stopped and stared at the curtain, knowing full well whose body was being sprayed with warm water, who was washing their hair with the rich smelling shampoo that came to him in his dreams every night. Behind the curtain was the one girl he grew up to hate, but couldn't help yearning for. Draco stood there for half a minute, not quite sure what to do. It was the first time he would get to see her in three days, but surely she would hex him for intruding now of all times. His heart quickened as he heard a sigh escape from behind the curtain. She started humming a quiet tune. Draco felt himself form a small smile. Then, his smile broadened as he thought how he could get her attention. He slowly peeled off his clothes, trying not to make much noise. Then, before he slipped in behind the curtain, he murmured a spell and the light clicked off.

"What the-?" Granger had exclaimed in surprise. "Draco! You dim witted ferret! Turn the lights back on!" She shouted angrily. Draco smirked and waited for her to notice how close he really was. He heard her pull back the curtains and shout again. "Dammit Malfoy! Seriously, when are you going to actually grow up and-" Draco had stepped towards her and grabbed her hand. Granger gasped as she realized he was with her, and muttered the spell to turn the light back on. When it flashed above them, Draco noticed her face was flushed bright red and she was doing everything she could to cover her naked body. "What are you doing!? Get out! What makes you think you can just waltz in here-" Draco stepped forward and grabbed her head with both of his hands.

"Shh," he said as he leaned in to her. But, to his surprise, she jerked back, fury in her eyes.

"Don't Malfoy," her voice, although quiet, had unmistakable anger in it. "Just don't."

Draco leaned in towards her ear and kissed her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He heard her intake quickly as she turned to look at him.

"What..?" she asked him surprised. He gave a sad smile "I said, I'm sorry."

His mind was fighting him right now. Part of him was cursing himself, why did he car if the Mudblood was mad at him? Why was it so important she forgave him? But, he reasoned, who else would understand?

Granger was still staring at him as though he had lost his mind. He leaned in again, holding his breath, praying she wouldn't pull away a second time. His lips brushed hers and he waited, waited for the sign that it was okay, and he got it. She let out a sigh and he pushed himself against her body. She was hesitant at first, but as Draco moved her hands to be behind his neck she deepened the kiss. Draco felt himself grow hard and tugged on her hair revealing her neck. He kissed her collarbone and the nape of her neck and her jaw. Granger was gripped the hair on the back of his neck, moaning for him to continue. Draco moved his hands to wander over her wet body, caressing every curve, he slipped one behind her and pushed on the small of her back to force her lower half to lean into him. He heard her gasp as she felt him throbbing between her legs. The shower had now soaked his blond hair as he shook it from his eyes, his pressed his mouth against hers once more and lifted her from the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let out a moan as he pushed her against the shower wall. Draco couldn't wait any longer. He needed her. He lifted her slightly, searching for her entrance…he gave a slight gasp as he found it, the head of his dick meeting the soft hot entrance of her lips. Granger had her head tilted back, eyes closed as she felt him enter her. He slowly slid her onto him, relishing in how tight she was, how great she felt. He could feel her moving her hips up and down, making him smile as he knew how eager she was.

"Slow and steady, Granger," he said teasingly. She met his eyes, hers full of hunger, as he pulled her up and down slowly. He still held her gaze and watched as her breathing came more rapid, her mouth opening slowly. Draco closed his eyes and thrusted faster, savoring how tight she was, clenching around him. She started moaning louder and he pushed in deeper. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight he saw. Granger, head back eyes shut and biting her lip, had moved her hand to start rubbing her clit. Draco felt a surge of excitement at this show as he saw his own dick sliding in and out of her as she pleasured herself as well.

"Oh Merlin," she moaned, "Almost there…almost…" At this Draco thrusted faster and deeper, he felt her slowly becoming tighter and tighter.

"Oh….my…" she started. Draco knew she was close, so close….

"Hermione? Are you in there?" a voice came from outside. Draco froze as Granger snapped her eyes open. She seemed flustered, unable to answer.

"Uhm…uh, yeah I'm here…" she answered unsure. Draco clenched his jaw in frustration. He could feel himself throbbing, knowing the intrusion was a sure sign they were not going to finish.

"Okay, well I'm gonna wait out here. I know you said in an hour, but I needed to get away from my prying brother," the Weasley girl said with a laugh. Granger looked down at Draco, her face slowly flushing. He could still feel her walls throbbing against his shaft, knowing she was torn on what to do. Draco gave a wicked smile and thrust into her again. He pursed his lips and said "Shh," as Granger looked at him in panic.

"But, surely she'll….she'll hear…oooh," Granger had closed her eyes again as Draco filled her with his dick. He needed to hurry he was sure. Granger had bit her lip in an effort to remain silent, but he knew she was struggling. Draco leaned her more against the wall and took one hand from under her and started rubbing her clit as she was doing. Granger's hold on his shoulder became tighter as her nails dug into him. Draco leaned back his head and let out a soft moan, feeling himself beginning to build. He pumped faster and rolled Granger's clit between his fingers, feeling her begin to buckle.

"Cum for me," he whispered to her. And as if it were magic words, her back had arched and she bit her knucle to stop herself from screaming. Her pussy clenched so tight around Draco's dick he quickly followed suit, cumming deep inside her as he slowly stopped pumping into her. He held her as she unwrapped her legs and held her steady until she could stand upright. Avoiding his eyes, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. Draco stared, puzzled at her, watching her face grow a bright pink. She tucked her hair behind her ear and muttered something like "Goodbye," and turned for the door. Draco quickly stepped out of the shower and turned her around by the shoulder. She looked up at his eyes and he smiled at her, softly grabbing her chin. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and said "Bye,". Granger stared at him, shocked, and opened the door just wide enough to squeeze out.

As he watched her close the door behind him, Draco felt his mind battling itself. What the fuck was that? So what, he reasoned, so what, the battle is over, I'm cleared as a good guy…. Yeah and you have completely disgraced the Malfoy name! Draco shook his head in frustration and instead felt a small smile form as he remembered her. His smile grew bigger and he grabbed a towel, put his ear to the door to make sure no one would see him coming from the bathroom Granger had just moments before left. He cracked the door, and seeing the coast was clear, headed to his room to change for his first class. Today was definitely going to be a good day, he thought to himself.

* * *

Hermione had been quiet ever since that morning. She wasn't quite sure what she felt. Shocked was definitely one. And she had to admit, she was even pleased. She felt herself grinning as she daydreamed about this morning's shower, staring blankly at her book in front of her.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Flitwick said. Hermione looked up and noticed every head had turned her way. Her heart quickened as she sat up straight, trying to come up with the answer to whatever question she had missed.

"I, uhm…the uh.." she stammered as she fumbled around with her book to make it look as though she was searching for the answer. "You see, that uh, particular question…" in her attempt to look busy, she had knocked over her ink, spilling it on her desk and robes. Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow at her.

"If you were listening Miss Granger, you'd have known I didn't ask you a question, but simply if you had been alright lately." Hermione felt her face redden as she heard people snickering behind her.

"Oh, uhm yes sir, I'm fine. Just not getting a lot of sleep," she said quietly, begging for the unwanted attention to go away. Professor Flitwick looked at her sympathetically.

"Ah, yes well I do suggest not trying to catch up on it during my class," he said, "I do hope your Head Girl duties haven't put too much of a burden on you. Now then," he said turning to the class. Hermione tapped her wand to clean up the ink, cursing herself. Snap put of it, she thought to herself.

As soon as they were dismissed, Hermione made her way to the library quickly, trying to avoid the stares from those in her class.

"Oiy! 'Mione!" she stopped and turned to find Ron and Harry hurrying towards her.

"You alright?" Ron panted as they came up to her. Hermione nodded. "Of course, just a lot on my mind, that's all." she said smiling.

"It wasn't right of him to call you out in front of the class, being Head Girl and all," Harry said. He handed her a book. "You left this," he added. Hermione smiled and thanked him as she grabbed her Charms book. "Shall we go see Hagrid? It's been ages," she suggested. They both agreed and all three began the walk to their half-giant friend. In the courtyard, however, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss Granger. Just the person I need to see. Would you please follow me? We have a matter I think you'd find very interesting to discuss."

Hermione looked at her friends, worry crossing her face. "We'll catch you later then," Ron said glumly. "Perk up," Harry said. Hermione turned and followed the Head of her house to her office. To Hermione's surprise, Malfoy was also there. When she caught his eye, he smiled at her. Hermione felt herself blush and turned her head, but smiling nonetheless. Professor McGonagall seemed to have caught this.

"I take it you both are finding your living quarters acceptable after all?" she asked as she sat at her desk. Hermione couldn't make herself look in her Professor's eyes without giving away her secret. To her amazement, neither could Malfoy, who seemed to be squirming in his seat, embarrassed. Professor McGonagall looked from one student to the other over her glasses.

'Alright," she said dismissively," now, the reason I've asked you both in here. As I said the beginning of term we are looking for unity between the four houses. As it may be hard for those who are more stubborn than you two to get over prejudices, I think we shall need to push them in the right direction. This Halloween, we- and I mean the staff and myself- find that we should start a new tradition. Three years ago the Yule Ball seemed to be a hit, popular by many students. So this year, we would like to host another ball," she said smiling. Hermione looked at her, a questioning forming on her lips.

"But, Professor," she started hesitantly, "how will this help unite the houses exactly..?" she trailed off as Professor McGonagall smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, that is because it will be a masquerade! You will have masks, the entire night and instead of grouping off with friends as happened at the Yule Ball, the students can co-mingle without prejudices holding them back. At the end of the night, the masks will be removed. Then the students will discover they can make friends with others even if their house colors don't match." McGonagall finished.

Hermione stared at her. A masquerade ball, to trick students into making different friends…

"But," she started, a gap in this plan now forming in her head, "All they would have to do is tell them their name.." she started, wondering how on earth the teachers could have overlooked this fact.

Again, her professor smiled at her.

"You'd be amazed what charms and prevent that, Miss Granger. And please, don't look at me so. You know, as well as I do, that once these masks are removed, although it may not happen at once, but when students find they can enjoy themselves with people they thought were beneath them or evil or what have you, doubt will form in their minds. And once taken place, doubt cannot be rid of, it forms and grows until the truth is found."

Hermione and Malfoy both left the office with new instructions. They were in charge of organizing the ball with the Prefects to help them. Both quiet, they walked down the corridor. Twice, Hermione had caught Malfoy glancing at her, but he looked forward anytime she had caught him. They both stopped awkwardly in front of the portrait to their common room. Hermione made it a point to study the toe of her shoe. As she realized he wasn't going to say the password, she looked up and saw Malfoy closer than he had been, his eyes searching her face.

"About this morning…" he started quietly. Hermione felt her mouth go dry and her stomach clench. She shook her head, anger filling every corner of her body.

"Let me guess!" she nearly shouted, "It was a mistake? You didn't mean to?! Or I know," she said, as Malfoy had opened his mouth to reply, "you don't want me telling anyone! Of course, you don't want it known that the King of Slytherin has slept with the a Mud-" Malfoy had pushed his lips onto hers, cutting her off in her rant. In surprise, Hermione dropped her books and was reaching for his neck when he pulled away. He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Don't pout," he said brushing his thumb over her bottom lip. "I just needed you to stop yelling at me. I was just going to say I really did mean it. I'm really sorry," he broke away, shame crossing his face. Hermione stared at him, she felt her lips tingling from their kiss, slightly in shock.

"Who are you..?" she asked before she could help herself. To her surprise, Malfoy laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know anymore," he said looking into her eyes. He smiled as she bit her lip. "Don't we have a ball to plan?"

**/ And this is where I've hit a bit of a wall...suggestions will be VERY appreciated right now. Along, of course, with how well you think this is going or how awful (although I really hope it isn't the latter of the two). I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can! /**


	6. Chapter 6

**_/_Okay, I know this chapter is short and nothing is really going on, but I needed a filler chapter. Don't worry , the next will jump ahead to the ball a lot faster and should be quite longer. Hope you enjoy! Please review! Cheers!/**

Chapter 6

What the hell has gotten into me, Draco thought, pacing in his room. Why did I have to care if she was mad at me? Draco had gone straight to his room, telling Hermione he needed to rest. And he did try, only he couldn't get their early encounter out of his head. I'm a pureblood! A Malfoy! He shook his head in frustration. She even asked who his was.

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it," he mumbled to himself, "I don't even know anymore..". Frustrated he flung himself onto his green sheets and closed his eyes. A headache was slowly forming. He had had too much to deal with this past month. Way too much. Coming back to Hogwarts was his mother's idea, to continue his education and make better of himself she told him. He only did it for her. And now she wasn't even here. At the memory of his mother, Draco felt the burning of his eyes, tears threatening once more. Her memory pained him. Why didn't she get better, he thought bitterly. She'd taken ill after his father had been killed. For some reason or another she had actually loved that man. Not that he was capable of such feelings, but she did. Lucious didn't even love his own son. The only one to ever care was his mother. And now Hermione, he thought. His thoughts stopped. Since when was she Hermione, he asked himself. Muttering angrily he stalked out of his room and to the bathroom. Hopefully a warm shower can clear my head, he thought. Steeping in he realized what a stupid move it was. Instantly, the morning came rushing back to him. He quickly washed and got out, now more frustrated than ever. He just couldn't get her out of his head. What did this mean? He thought as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out into the common room and heard something thud against the ground. He turned and saw Hermione and smirked.

"There a problem?" he said raising an eyebrow at her. Her face grew red as she shook her head and picked up the book she had dropped. He walked over to her, enjoying how flustered he made her.

"Are you sure? Anything I can do to help?" he asked innocently. Hermione took a breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I got all the help I needed," she answered with a tilt of her head. It was Draco's turn to be taken off guard. She was flirting with him he realized. Instead of replying he shook his head and walked back to his room. Life just got a little more complicated.

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure what was going on, but nevertheless she decided not to think about it, not too much anyway. After Draco had gotten out of the shower and he was caught staring at him in nothing but a towel she had returned to her room and ignored the excitement he made her feel. She shook her head. This isn't right, she thought. He's MALFOY! His father was serving Voldemort for Merlin's sake!

"Ugh! What has gotten into me," she rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling as if the answer were there. Shaking her head once more she sat on her bed and gathered her books around her, determinedly trying to focus on the Halloween ball.

The next morning, she and Ginny walked to the Great Hall together. Hermione kept catching Ginny looking at her and eventually just stopped in the corridor and threw her friend a look.

"What?" she snapped. Ginny just shrugged and smirked.

"Nothing, 'Mione."

"Then why, pray tell, do you keep looking at me?" Hermione asked. Ginny feigned confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione rolled her eyes and stomped on, leaving Ginny a few paces behind. Another minute passed in silence as they walked down the stairs.

"You know," Ginny started, almost innocently, "You seem…different today…" she let the sentence hang, waiting for Hermione to fill it. Hermione kept a straight face and ignored it.

"I'm no different than any other day," she muttered, forcing herself to stare straight ahead. They rounded a corner and Hermione heard Ginny sigh.

"Look 'Mione, you might as well tell me. It's not as if I don't know," Ginny was smiling widely know and raised her eyebrows as if to say _"come on, you know you wanna"._ Hermione stopped again and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused. Ginny gave her a look.

"Just 'cause I'm a year younger doesn't mean I don't know the sounds of a good shagging when I hear it," as she said this Hermione gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth. Ginny laughed. "I mean come on, the bathroom echoes, ya know." she continued to laugh as Hermione leaned against the wall. Hermione groaned.

"Oh Merlin, I knew you'd hear us…" she said shaking her head. Ginny beamed.

"I knew it! Oh I'm so happy for you! Do you have a boyfriend? Or," she paused, the gears in her brain going full speed," or was it…ya know…HIM?!" Ginny asked excitedly. By the red rushing faster to Hermione's face she set of in a squeal.

"Wow, he really must have been that good," smiling at her friend. Then, seeing shame cross her face she added, "Hey, c'mon. It's not a big deal. You're seventeen, people would be more shocked if you _weren't _doing anything."

Hermione bit her lip. "But it's _Malfoy_! His father was a Death Eater. Hell, I thought _he_ was a Death Eater. He was going to be one anyway. And he's been a total prat for the past six years. What the hell happened to that? What, now he realizes how wrong he was about Voldemort and Pureblood shit he's decided to shag the Gryffindor prude to make up for lost time?"

Ginny stared at her open mouthed concern taking place of her glee.

"Hermione! How could you talk about yourself like that? I mean, yeah you seem more conservative than most nowadays. Next to you last year I looked like the common room whore, even though I only had two boyfriends. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean come on, he's _clearly _got feelings for you. I haven't seen him utter one insult against you, not one sneer or infamous smirk. In fact, I think he smiled at you yesterday, which totally explains a lot now…" she trailed off thoughtfully. Hermione just stood there, her head hung in her hands, guilt and shame creeping their way into her.

"But he's Harry's nemesis! And Ron…well I always thought that…you know, he would finally…" she felt a tear run down her cheek. Ginny wrapped her in a hug.

"You're gonna be fine. This is the last year." she pulled Hermione from her and held her at arms length. "Besides, we can both agree my brother can be a right prat most of the time. He's an idiot. Malfoy on the other hand…it was proven he wasn't apart of the Death Eaters. Hell, the Order protected him for awhile. Plus he's smart. Really smart. I don't think he'd ever ask you to do his homework for him. Well…maybe if you were naked," Ginny said smiling evilly. Hermione laughed and gently pushed her away.

"That's not the point, Gin. You know it's not," she couldn't help but smile. Ginny could always make her feel better.

"Eh, right now, why worry? Just enjoy the moment. Besides, after you're summer I think you deserve some fun," Ginny looped her arm through Hermione's and they walked to the Great Hall to join the boys.

* * *

Draco was so grateful his NEWTS schedule demanded free periods. After his NEWT level Potions class and lunch, Draco headed to the Head's common room and flung himself on the couch. The day had dragged on. At least it's Friday, he thought smiling, but instantly dropping it as another thought hit him. The weekend of course, that Hermione will want to dedicate to this stupid ball coming up in two weeks. Draco groaned, then froze. Again, Hermione. What was happening to him? It was Granger, MudBlood, Know-It-All, Bookworm, anything but Hermione! He sat up abruptly, his lips pressed together. I just need to get her out of my head, he thought. Maybe shagging up with someone else will work. It seemed to last time. But even as he thought this, his gut churned into knots. This was a feeling Draco wasn't used to. Draco was pretty sure if he did that, he'd feel guilty…

"AHH!" he yelled in frustration.

"Ya know," a voice came from behind, "Getting mad and yelling at walls probably isn't a sign on sanity." Draco turned around and saw Blaise standing there smirking at him. Draco leaned back onto the couch and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, life does that to you.." he muttered. Blaise tsk-ed.

"You know, you sound like a girl right now. What's with the crankiness?" Draco glared at him, thought of a witty remark to piss him off and thought better of it. He sighed.

"Don't you tell a damn soul Zabini. I mean it! Or I will hex you so bad you're mother won't even recognize you!" Balise raised his eyebrows at him, he knew Draco was being serious.

"Well, what's up man?"

Draco sighed. He opened his mouth, feeling his heart start to pound for reasons he couldn't explain.

"I like Granger…" he muttered. Blaise screwed up his face.

"What? Didn't hear ya mate," he said. Draco turned to see if Blaise was being sarcastic. At the blank look and confusion on his face, Draco rolled his eyes and said louder, "I. Like. Granger!" he enunciated each word. Then looked away from his friend. Silence followed. Draco quickly glanced at Blaise. Blaise sat there, smiling pleasantly at his friend and shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what?!" Draco raged. Blaise laughed.

"Come on man. That's old news. Glad to see you finally caught up to it though," he pushed Draco jokingly. Draco just glared at him.

"Do you know what this means?" Draco snapped at his friend. Blaise stopped smiling.

"No, I guess not. Why don't you tell me?" Blaise chipped at him, his eyes narrowing. Before Draco could open his mouth, Blaise continued.

"Or wait, let me guess. She's a Mudblood? Muggleborn? You're pureblood. How could you ever develop feeling for someone you consider a lesser being? This isn't what you're father would have wanted? Well guess what Malfoy, he's not here! It may be harsh, but he's not. You're not under any rules, any obligations. You can do as you please _without_ worrying about being punished by You-Know-Who! So what is the big fucking deal?" Blaise finished, standing and staring at his friend in exasperation.

"I just…I and her…I eh…" Malfoy blinked a few times and tried to form a sentence. Blaise's outburst certainly surprised him. And even though Draco knew all he said to be true, he couldn't help but feel it was wrong. But it IS wrong, he thought, Lucious drilled it into your head since….wait. Draco closed his eyes. _Lucious said it was wrong. _Draco stood so suddenly, Blaise jumped back in surprise.

"You're absolutely right…" he whispered. Blaise shook his head, laughing.

"Yes I am."

"There's nothing wrong with it. My mother…my mother…Merlin I wish she were here to see this happening…" Draco said sadly, staring into the fireplace. Blaise grabbed his friend by his shoulder and swung him towards the portrait.

"Now, if only you were always this easy to persuade."

The next day, Draco woke up smiling. He wasn't quite sure how, but he was going to try and start over with Hermione. He still wasn't quite sure where these feeling had come from. Maybe it was the way she bossed him around, no matter how annoying it was. Or the fact that she could hold up a decent conversation, no matter if he thought she was insane for taking up the Muggle's side. And truly, you couldn't tell she was a Mud-…Muggleborn. She was almost as smart as him, almost. He smirked and got dressed and swung his door open and hurried into the common room where he found Hermione with a quill tucked behind her ear sitting at the table, glancing up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's the fire?" she asked with a laugh. Draco smiled at her, to her surprise, and sat down next to her. She stared at him.

"Uhh…did you need something?" she asked curiously and leaning slightly back.

"Well, I figured since we are supposed to work together, I thought I could help with the rest of the planning for the Halloween ball," he smiled at her again. Hermione stared at him, open mouthed confusion clearly written all over her face. Suddenly, she laughed.

"Yeah okay," she said gathering her things. "You want to help with the ball? Why, to plan some horrible prank so I look bad? Look, I've got six years with your stunts, if you think you can try and pull me into another one that easily, then think again." she shook her head and made to turn around. Draco grabbed her arm and stood facing her.

"I'm not pulling any prank. I want to help." he looked straight into her eyes.

"Why?" she challenged him after a moment of tense silence. Draco stared at her. How could he possibly tell her he wanted to help so he could spend the day with her.

"So you don't get all the credit. I don't want McGonagall up my ass 'cause I didn't do anything. I have to actually make it look like I pretend I earned this stupid badge," he lied. It was feeble, but just pathetic enough for her to believe him. He held his breath as he waited for her reply. She sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. You're a real ferret you know that? Most of it's done actually. The main thing I'm having the most trouble with is music. I don't know any of the bands in the wizarding world. All I know are muggles," she said looking at him. Draco thought for a second and brightened.

"I have an idea!" he said excitedly. Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Not gonna tell you yet, just in case I can't make it work. But I gotta go now, just to be sure," he made to get up and walked out the door when he heard her call after him.

"Draco?! How do I know you're not going to make me look stupid?" she demanded, her hips cocked to one side and her hand resting on it. Draco smiled.

"Just trust me, alright?" and with that he opened the portrait door and closed it behind him. He stopped and smiled thinking, she _definitely said my name again, _before hurriedly making his way down the corridor.

**/Like I said, not much going on in this chapter, kind of a let down I know, please don't be too harsh but I swear it's for a good reason! Keep in touch!/**


	7. Chapter 7

**/ OKay, so as promised a long chapter. No, there are no "scenes", sorry to disappoint, BUT do not fret my dears, its coming in the next chapter, which features the anticipated Halloween Ball! I hope you like this, let me know if you do/don't! I would also like to thank ! They gave me my first review! You will never be forgotten :D You made my day! please review and let me know what you think! I'm looking for a bad guy in this...if I can't find anyone else, you may not like who I choose...Enjoy! Cheers! -K. /**

Chapter 7

It was Monday morning and Hermione was making her way down to the Great Hall a little earlier than usual. The weekend passed quickly for Hermione. With planning the ball and making sure the Prefects had all of their specific duties finally figured out, she was going to pass them out to everyone at the meeting tonight. When she entered the Great Hall, she found, to her surprise, her two best guy friends already there, dramatically talking with their hands about, Hermione could only assume, Quidditch.

"Morning," she said cheerfully, smiling at them both, but they seemed to have not heard her.

"I can't believe you mate! After everything you saw over the summer, how can you say Krum could beat Britain?!" Ron demanded. Harry shook his head in anger at Ron.

"That isn't what I meant. Besides, _you_ loved Krum when they played Ireland. You know he's a great player. All I was saying is that Britain could probably learn a thing or two. He's got great tactics and strategies." Ron gaped at Harry. "And, the only reason you can't stand him anymore is because of fourth year!" Harry added, then glanced up at Hermione. Ron's ears turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just didn't like him because he was going up against you in the tournament," he muttered and turned his attention to his roll in front of him. Hermione smiled.

"Is there anything you two can talk about without bringing up Quidditch?"

"Ya know, 'Mione, I bet if you'd give the broom a chance-" Ron started. Hermione held up her hand.

"No. Merlin no. I hate heights, you know that Ron. I will never," she shuddered at the thought.

"But you rode Buckbeak!" Harry insisted. Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, I also screamed every foot he decided to drop. No. Near death experiences aren't exactly my thing." At this, the two boys laughed. Hermione smiled. "I mean, besides Dark Lords trying to kill all the non-purebloods." she said, joining in laughing.

"Oh sure, because the dangers in that are nothing compared to flying on a Hippogriff," Ron said pushing her gently. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's like you and spiders Ron. Or do I need to turn your goblet into one for you to understand?" she raised an eyebrow at him and laughed as he turned pale.

"R-right. Point taken," Ron whispered. Harry laughed and shook his head, turning back to his breakfast. Hermione took a drink of her orange juice and noticed the Great Hall was filling up. Muggle Studies first, she thought, mentally making sure she had her homework and book with her. From the front of the Hall, she heard Professor McGonagall cough, waiting for the students' attention.

"Good morning! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend," she started, all the students were looking at her waiting for her to continue her speech. It was odd for it to not wait until dinner. "I have a little bit of an announcement to make this morning. Firstly, students fifth year and up with have no classes today." she paused has murmuring and cheering sounded from the four houses. She held up her hand asking for silence. "An unplanned Hogsmeade visit will be today. This is for the purpose for Halloween's event. But this isn't an ordinary event. In light of the war being over, this year and many more years to come, we here believe it is important for all to lose their prejudices. We want house unity, no matter what family or blood status you are. Pureblood or muggle born. So, in saying that., I am please to let you know that on Halloween we will be hosting a masquerade ball!"

Instantly people stated talking. Boys groaning and girls whispering excitedly. Again, Professor McGonagall raised her hand for silence. "You do not, or shall I say, cannot bring dates. The point is to make new friends. There will be a catch, however. In order to attend this ball you will need a mask and before entering the ball there will be a charm placed so you cannot take it off until the stroke of midnight. I think we will all be very surprised who we can befriend when we aren't judgmental." With that, student started exiting the Hall, many confused and excited at the news. Ron groaned.

"Blimey, another one?!" he put his head in his hands "It was hard enough last time!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. It'll be fun. Besides, all I have to do is look at both of your hair styles. Your unbrushed mess on both your heads will be a dead giveaway," she teased them. Harry smiled at her.

"Are you planning this one?" he asked her. Hermione nodded.

"Me and Dra-… er…Malfoy, yes…" she shook her head. Something told her telling Harry and Ron that they were friendly would result in rage. Let alone their two…incidents. Hermione couldn't help but smile at herself. Ron looked at her questioning.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione just shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just really excited about this ball," she said smiling. Harry laughed at her.

"You are such a girl." Hermione hugged her books tighter to her chest and skipped to the Head's common room.

"Oiy! 'Mione!"

Hermione turned around and say Ginny running up to her.

"Can you believe it?!" she squealed. "This is perfect. All I have to do is 'accidentally' spend time with Blaise and when the masks come off, feign surprise and just tell Harry and Ron that passed the whole 'Death Eaters and Voldemort taking over the world', he's such a great guy!" she said excitedly. Hermione laughed and held the portrait open for her to walk inside.

"And just think, it'd totally work with you and Draco!" she added. Hermione froze and flushed as she saw the platinum blonde Ginny was talking about looking at them both, knowing he had heard at least the last part of Ginny's idea.

"What would work with me?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and hurried off to her room, leaving a confused Draco standing in the common room. Ginny scurried after her, trying to hide her giggling.

"Sorry about that," she said as she sat on the bed as Hermione closed the door. "What's going on with you two anyway?" she asked, helping herself to one of Hermione's chocolates on the side table next to her bed. Hermione shrugged and dropped her bag on her desk.

"I really don't know. I'm so confused. He was a dick all through our six years here. And all of a sudden," Hermione snapped her finger, "He's different. He's…well, he's sweet actually…" she trailed off, smiling at the memory of his lips brushing against hers.

"You are _SO _in love," Ginny teased her. Hermione shook her head, although she felt her face flush.

"No, I'm just not used to the attention."

"Oh rubbish!" Ginny declared. Then held up one finger. "My brother, Krum, Seamus, Neville, and I don't know, half the guys in the Gryffindor tower!" she said making all ten of her fingers wiggle as she smiled at Hermione.

"Oh, now _that's _rubbish," Hermione said laughing.

"Whatever, think what you want. Now let's go to Hogsmeade! McGonagall officially became my favorite professor after canceling school to go shopping!" Ginny clapped her hands. Hermione shook her head and laughed at her friend. But, she couldn't help herself getting a little excited too. Hopefully, Draco would go too.

* * *

Draco had called in favors the night before and decided to skip breakfast that morning, waiting on returning owls. He was sitting on the couch in the Head's common room when he heard the portrait open. He stood and saw the Weasley girl and Hermione walking through.

"And just think, it'd totally work for you and Draco!" the red head said. Draco was intrigued.

"What would work with me?" he asked. He saw Hermione blush and smiled as the two girls rushed off to her room. As the door clicked shut he her a tap at the window and whipped around quickly to see the owl he had been waiting on. He took the letter from the extended leg and he gave the owl a treat. With a hoot, it flew to the table in front of the couch. Draco ripped open the envelope anxiously and read the contents.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are very pleased you thought of us for your Halloween ball! We would be delighted to perform that night. However, due to the large charitable donations made in the Malfoy name, we decline any offer of pay. Just send the owl back with the times and any further requests! Looking forward to seeing you at Hogwarts!_

_Yours,_

_Mimsley Trinket_

_The Snidgets_

_Founder of Blasted Productions_

Draco smiled triumphantly. It may not be the Weird Sisters, but it's pretty damn good. He scribbled the times and thanks and sent the owl back on it's way to London. Draco took a deep breath. He felt really good about himself. Hermione is going to love this, he thought. He still found it hard to push the 'Mudblood' thoughts from his mind, but he was trying to accept the rather unusual turn of events in his life.

Still smiling to himself, he picked up his book and sat on the sofa chair, propping his feet up on the table. He looked up as both girls came giggling out of the Gryffindor decorated room and noticed neither had their robes or books in hand. He slightly frowned.

"Don't tell me Gryffindors have taken the dark road of skipping classes," he said to them smiling. Ginny looked at him and nearly jumping with excitement exclaimed, "McGonagall cancelled classes today!" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why on earth would she do that?" he wondered. It was Hermione to answered, trying to keep herself from looking away embarrassed.

"It's for the ball. She's very keen to see that we are excited for our forced friendships. We are going to Hogsmeade to buy dresses," at the end of the sentence she looked him in the eyes and smiled sweetly. Draco, despite himself, felt the corner of his lip curve up at the thought of Hermione dressed up again.

"Well, I'd stick to periwinkle blue. It looked amazing on you," he commented before he could stop himself. The Weasley girl gaped at him while Hermione glanced away quickly. Draco could feel heat rushing up his neck. He cleared his throat, trying to look uninterested.

"Well, have fun I guess. The Prefect meeting is still tonight, right?" he asked Hermione, pointedly ignoring her friend's excited looks from Hermione to him. Hermione merely nodded and walked toward the portrait, practically dragging the red head with her. Draco shook his head and looked down at his book, mentally trying to picture Hermione in a ball gown that hugged her news curves. He could see her hair pulled up, in soft spiral curls and pictured her plush rosy lips showing under her mask…

* * *

Ginny laughed as Hermione swung the portrait closed and leaned against it.

"Wow, there is _definitely_ something go on there," she said, pointed at the portrait, meaning Draco back in the common room. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stop it, it's nothing." But she even knew it was a lie. I can't believe he remembered what I wore _three_ years ago, she thought happily, hell, I can't believe he even noticed. Half way down the corridor Hermione stopped and groaned. Ginny looked at her.

"What?"

"No gold," Hermione said, showing empty hands. "Meet you down at the Hall, I'm gonna run back and grab it." she said already turning around.

"Alright, I'm going to tell Blaise bye!" Ginny called after her. Hermione waved a hand at her over her shoulder and jogged back to her dormitory. Opening the portrait, she saw Draco had left to his room. She went to hers and grabbed her purse, checking there was enough gold for a dress and walked back to the common room. To her surprise, she was face to face with Draco as she left her room.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. Draco smiled.

"Just wanted to let you know the music is taken care of," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. Hermione felt her heart quicken as she stared at him. His eyes looked so different than last year. They look welcoming, despite the grey color.

"How did you do it so quickly?" she asked, regaining her ability to talk. Draco shrugged as if it was of no importance and stepped closer to her. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb softly along her bottom lip. Leaning in close to her face he whispered, "I told you to trust me.." Hermione breathed in a closed her eyes at his touch, tilting her head up to meet his lips. Too quickly, he pulled away and stepped back.

"Have fun with Ginny," he said, smirking. He was teasing her, she was sure of it.

"Oh I plan on it. I main worry is whether I should wear a thong in case of a panty line," she declared walking past his shocked expression. She stopped at the portrait and turned around.

"On second thought, I don't think I'll wear anything. Then no need to worry. And easy access," she added with a wink. She turned around in glee, knowing she had effected him. Smiling like a fool she made her way to the Great Hall to meet Ginny, trying to figure out what was going on this year.

Three hours later, Hermione lost the excitement to go shopping. She forgot this morning that Ginny could turn into a monster when it came to finding the "perfect ball gown". Hermione sighed as she waited for Ginny to finish trying on the, what had to be, the 100th dress. It was the third store they had been too and slowly, Hermione was losing her cool with her best friend. The worst part was if Ginny absolutely hated it, she wouldn't come out of the stall to show Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, I look horrible," came Ginny's voice.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Let me have a look at it," Hermione said, although knew full and well what the reply will be.

"And let everyone see me in the ghastly thing?" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

About two hours later, Ginny finally settled on a sparkling green gown that fell to the floor. The back swooped to just above her tail bone. Ginny was holding the matching mask up to her face.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed. Hermione laughed at her, grateful she had finally chosen something. She checked her watch.

"We've only got about forty five minutes until I need to be heading back. Got a meeting to perfect," she said looking at her friend. Ginny nodded while staring at a display in a shop. Suddenly she grabbed Hermione's arm and gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny said nothing but pointed at the witch mannequin in the window. It wore the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. It was the perfect shade of blue, sequins wrapping around the bodice to the waist. The gown fit as a ball gown silhouette and was strapless. It was simple, yet breathtaking.

"You are so trying this on," Ginny said pulling her into the shop.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered at her. "It's probably too expensive anyway. I can just wear what I wore at the Yule Ball." she insisted. Ginny shook her head, pointing at the dress to have the witch behind the counter take down.

"Nonsense. You have been the top of the class every year. You've defeated a Dark Lord, even wooed the Slytherin God. I think you have a right to buy something absolutely gorgeous. Even if you'll only wear it once." she put the dress in Hermione's arms and ignored her protests as she shoved Hermione into the changing stall.

"Don't make me hex you, and I'll do it! Just try it on. What harm will it do?" Ginny reasoned. Hermione sighed and started to undress. Slipping the dress on, she opened the door and poked her head out.

"Zip me up, will you?" she held up her hair as Ginny zipped the back. Turning around she heard Ginny gasp.

"Wow, 'Mione. You look beautiful." Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed and stepped in front of a floor length mirror. For once, she agreed with Ginny's taste. The dress hugged her waist and lifted her chest. It wasn't as big at the bottom as Hermione had expected, but had just the right amount of curve without looking overdone. Ginny came up from behind and smiled at her in the mirror.

"I believe you are going to a ball," she said. Hermione smiled back at her.

"I believe you are correct." The girls laughed and Hermione stepped back into the changing stall. Her heart skipped a beat as Draco entered her mind. _I hope he likes it, _she thought, although she wasn't completely sure why.

* * *

Draco sat in the common room with two Slytherin Prefects who were talking about the Quidditch cup. He sat there listening to the argument, silently regretting ever leaving his position as seeker. He loves the sport. A great way to knock into Pothead and Weasel without getting detention. Slowly, the room began to fill and Draco wondered whether Hermione was going to show. A little before six, she hurriedly walked into the room with a large dressing bag, and another bag hanging from her arm.

"I'm so sorry, just a minute!" she called to the Prefects as she walked quickly to her room. A few laughed, muttering something about witches and their clothes. Hermione came back with parchment and a quill and started the meeting.

"As you heard from this morning, this Halloween we are hosting a ball. The decorations and organization naturally falls onto us. I have a few ideas and would like to run them by you. If you have any suggestions, feel free to say so," with that she launched into her presentation. Very few people opposed her ideas and when they did there was a swift compromise. At the end, Hermione, flushed and out of breath from talking so fast and so long, looked around the room expectantly. A Ravenclaw Prefect, whom Draco did not know the name of, raised her hand.

"What about music? Surely you don't expect us to host a ball without it?" she asked with a fake smile. Draco had a feeling she wasn't exactly Hermione's biggest fan. Draco answered before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"That is taken care of. I called in a few favors and I know they aren't the Weird Sisters, but The Snidgets have been making top singles…" the sudden excitement drowned his voice out as the Prefects started talking at once. Hermione hit a book on the table to get everyone's attention.

"I take it you are all okay with this?" she asked, smiling. as everyone voiced their approval. "Great, in that case I'm all through. Do you have anything you want to add?" she said smiling at Draco. Draco shook his head. She turned back to the Prefects," Alright. Have a great night everyone. And don't forget! We start on the 29th to start decorating! I don't want it to look as if we hardly made an attempt!" some of the Prefects were listening, most of the others were already out the portrait, probably cursing the Heads for keeping them so late on a Monday.

Draco turned and saw Hermione gathering her things, looking pleased with herself. As the last person left, Draco sat down on the arm of the couch and looked at her. She looked up and saw him watching her.

"So, do you think it will be every thing you dreamed it would be?" he asked her teasing. He loved that she laughed at him and seemed to be at ease.

"It will be," she declared. After putting all her papers together, she sat down on the couch with a humph and lazily turned her head towards him. Draco had the sudden feeling to push her onto her back and kiss her for hours.

"What about you? The Great Malfoy!" she said sarcastically. "Will you be gracing us with your presence at the ball?" she teased him. Draco loved that she could be playful. He smirked.

"I don't think you could handle it, Granger." She laughed haughtily at him and stood gathering her things in her arms.

"Ill see you tomorrow," she said to him, smiling sweetly. Instead of walking away she stood there. Draco's eyes ran over her body and up to her face. He felt a stir in his pants as he saw she was biting her lip, looking at him thoughtfully.

"I bought my dress," she said quietly. Draco smiled, thousands of images running through his head, but he simply nodded.

"I saw," he said referring to the huge dress bag she carried in. "I bet you look lovely in it." he added, enjoying the way she looked away from embarrassment. He felt his heart quicken and butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea why she had this effect on him. He felt like a first year again who just saw his first pair of tits. He saw her take a shy step towards him. His breathing picked up as she took another and another, closing the distance between them. She dropped her things on the floor and, to Draco's surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss. She gently bit his lip, then pulled away breathing heavily looking into his eyes. Draco tried to catch his breath while he tried to figure out this creature in his arms. She smiled at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she repeated quietly.

Draco stood frozen, watching as she picked up her things and walked to her room, shutting the door quietly. He stood there for awhile, trying to realize what just happened and why it had stopped right there. He heard her moving around in her room. It didn't _sound_ like she was getting ready for bed… He walked up to her room as quietly as he could and pressed his ear to her door.

He heard scribbling and smiled, knowing she was still planning for the ball. He held his breath and grabbed the handle, praying it would open for him. Slowly, and to his surprise, it turned fully and his pushed open the door a crack. He saw Hermione sitting at her desk, one leg on the chair under the other. She was lost in thought, twirling the quill's feather around in the air. Draco pushed open the door slowly and walked silently up behind her. He leaned down and placed a small kiss just below her ear. She gasped and turned around. Draco now say what she was wearing, and at that he raised his eyebrows and smiled in approval. She had on a very short pair of red short and a white tank top that stretched over (thank merlin for no bra!, Draco thought) her chest. She stared at him in shock.

Without saying a word he swooped down and kissed her. In her shock, she didn't respond, but then he heard the quill drop onto the desk as she stood up and grabbed the back of his neck. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and started walking, and kissing, towards her bed. When the reached it, he gently pushed her onto it and looked down at her.

"You look beautiful…" he said gently. Hermione smiled at him. She sat up and crawled to the head of the bed and laid down. Draco, for some odd reason, stopped any sexual advances.

"Do me a favor tonight?" he asked her. She look at him, amused.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Let me hold you tonight," he said, grinning at the look on her face. He pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of her bed, pulling back the blankets, she slid in and he did next to her. He stretched out his arm and motioned for Hermione to scoot closer and lay on him. He sighed as he felt her body press up against his and wrapped his arm around her body. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and their first night together rushed into his mind. This would be the second time in his life he cuddled with someone. The first being his mother when he was a child. Seventeen years later it was with the last person he ever expected.

**/ AW! Doesn't he just make your heart throb? Let me know what you think! Please Review! / **


	8. Chapter 8

**/ Okay, warning, Hermione kind of goes out of character, but I hope it isn't too drastically that you hate it. Let me know what you think! Cheers! K./**

Chapter 8

Hermione felt light. For once, since the final battle and the not so welcome stay at home, things seemed to be going up for her. The thought of home sent a pang through her heart. It had been a full month, give or take a week, since she had stolen off and neither of her parents had written her. Then again, she thought guiltily, neither have I… she shook her head and bent down to look at her Ancient Runes book, trying to take in the sentence she had already read three times.

She hadn't even told them of her obtaining the Head Girl position. She wasn't sure how to bring it up. She sat at her desk, staring into her wall, lost in space. The memories of her home flooded her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. Hermione wiped them away furiously. No, she thought, she refused to become upset. They were both just being arrogant and stubborn. Secretly, she had hoped she would have been able to make them see what they were doing, if they saw the effect their actions were having on their daughter. But now, with the lack of communication, it seemed as if they either never noticed her departure or didn't care. In either case, Hermione felt crushed. This year was supposed to be relaxing, except of course for the exams, but all in all it was supposed to be normal.

Frustrated at her emotions, she stood quickly, and for once in her life, ignored the fact that she had homework. The more she thought of her parents the angrier she got. Why were they being so stupid and childish?! Arguing over petty things. 'The washer has been done for nearly thirty minutes' 'Then turn the load over' 'Well, _I'm_ not the one that decided to start something and not finish it!' These were the ones Hermione meant. It was so stupid. Half the time, if she noticed the dishes hadn't been cleaned, or dusting needed to be done, she did it without a moment's hesitation, knowing it meant just another few minutes of quiet and content. But of course, she thought, they found something else less than perfect.

She walked into the common room unsure what she was wanting to do. She walked up to the trolley that was forever replenishing itself and looked for chocolate. As she hated to admit it, since it was a sexist way of thinking, she knew chocolate would make her feel better. With a huff she sat down heavily on the sofa chair and stood again as she felt something solid hit her tail bone. Taking a bite of her truffle, she moved the pillow that had been wedged in between the arm and the cushion. To her surprise, she pull out half of bottle of fire whiskey. The night of Draco had been drunk flashed through her mind. With a look of disgust she went to toss the bottle, but she stopped. She wasn't sure what possessed her to open the lid or why she didn't hesitate to bring the bottle to her lips, but she drank nonetheless and refused to answer the questions her mind was screaming at her.

"Fuck off," she murmured.

* * *

Draco had spent most of his time in the library, trying to get his schoolwork done to take his mind of a more intruding problem. Half of him, more than half of him, wanted Hermione,…the other part of him was screaming at him and he couldn't figure out why. His father was dead, the war was over…what did it matter anymore? He shook his head in frustration. Their first night together, Draco had to admit, was shocking to him. He wasn't sure why he kissed her, why even cared if she yelled at him, it was the normal lioness in her to do, he had been putting up with it for six years.

He knew he had enough problems without bringing their new….civility to the public. He was the son of a very well known Death Eater. He was a Pureblood, a Malfoy at that. Was she really worth it? Draco rubbed his eyes, fighting off the exhaustion. It had been dark for awhile now. He stood up and grabbed his book, and started walking to the exit of the library. Suddenly, he heard a giggle and murmuring. His curiosity peaked and he veered left towards the noise. He hovered outside an aisle and heard the voice of the Weasley girl.

"Stop it," she was saying, giggling. "You know this isn't exactly the most efficient way to study. You're the one that- Malfoy!" Draco has rounded the corner to she his mate Blaise in between the thighs of the red head, who was sitting on the table, her school skirt hitched up high and Blaise's hands inching north. At the exclamation of Draco's presence, he stood up and turned to his friend, smirking at him.

"Do you mind?"

Draco raised and eyebrow at him, "You do know you're talking to the Head Boy right?" he asked jokingly. Blaise rolled his eyes, but Weasley looked unnerved.

"Oh shut it. Get upstairs to your girlfriend," Balise countered. At this, Draco felt his face rush with blood.

"S-she isn't my g-girlfriend, Zabini," he stammered, cursing himself for turning red. Blaise chuckled at him.

"Sure," was all he replied, turning his attention back to the embarrassed girl in front of him. She held contact with Malfoy, alarmed. Draco shrugged at her.

"You act like this is the first time I've caught you in an un-lady like manner," he turned to Blaise, "Blimey, mate, just take her to an abandoned classroom. And use a Silencing spell. I don't want to hear you all night long," he smirked as he saw Ginny blush and look away. Blaise gave a non committal grunt and Draco turned away, chuckling to himself.

Draco walked through the corridors, his thoughts returning to Hermione. He couldn't help it, he had to admit to himself he was smitten by the Gryffindor, only Merlin knows why, but a small part of him almost felt ashamed. She was muggle born. Only a year ago he would have hexed any pureblood that thought of doing what he was. What changed? _You're father's hold on you, _a small voice told him. Shaking his head and giving up on his quest for answers he mutter "Licorice" at the portrait and stepped inside the common room. Immediately he could spell liquor. He was very acquainted with it odor, he tensed when he saw Hermione sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames licking each other, one legged tucked under her and the other stretched out, and the familiar Fire whiskey bottle in her heart hand. He watched as she shakily lifted it from the floor and tilted the bottled to her lips. She gave a shudder as she swallowed and sniffed, her head hanging.

Draco stood, momentarily shocked at what he saw, the Gryffindor princess was drunk, breaking a Hogwarts rule, on the common room floor. Blinking away his surprise, he slowly approached her at the side. He bent slightly to look at her, noticing the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Hermione?" he said quietly. A part of him wanted to make a snide remark at the irony of this situation, but he bit his tongue. This was so unlike her. First, she got drunk at Diagon Alley, now she was again at her school. This was not the Hermione he hated for six years, not the Hermione he was beginning to hate himself for caring for so much. She didn't seem to hear him. Letting out a resigned sigh, he sat down next to her, turning his body to face her.

"You know, it's not very smart to drink around me. I thought you would have gathered that from past experiences," he said teasing her. Whether she heard him or not, she didn't take the bait. Draco thought for a moment she had actually fallen asleep.

"You're such a prat sometimes, Draco," he heard her slur. Cautiously, he made to grab for the bottle, but Hermione's grip tightened and pulled it closer to her.

"Don't even try to tell me to stop. You would be such a hypocrite-" she started.

"No," Draco protested, "I wouldn't be. Me drinking is nothing new. You on the other hand…" he trailed off, watching her. Her face twisted into anger.

"What about me drinking? Let me guess," she said sitting straighter, her raging eyes glaring at him in their drunken stupor, "It's because I'm the goody two shoes, I'm supposed to be the mature responsible one. I'm supposed to be taking care of fucking everyone!" she said sarcastically, throwing her hands up dramatically and dropping them in heard lap. Draco shook his head slowly.

"No, you're just smarter than this," he said quietly. Again, rage overcame her.

"Oh? Coming from you? Wow, I take that as a compliment, Malfoy!" her spitting out his last name stung, he had to admit. "This is coming from the man who _should_ have been smarter than to try and win a father's love when said man couldn't possibly have a heart for all the things he had done to his own species!" It was Draco's turn to be angry.

"He did it to muggles and muggle borns! That's hardly-" he stopped himself, Hermione's eyes widened at the understanding of how he was going to finish his sentence.

"Oh? I'm not even the same species as you? Not only am I a lowly _Mudblood_," she spat venomously, "I'm not even good enough to be the same species." Draco stared at her. She raised the bottle to her lips, violently taking another swing, grimacing as the burn slid down her throat. Draco pressed his lips together, impatiently. "What exactly are you playing at?" he asked, a cold tone in his voice. Hermione just rolled his eyes.

"Please, I do not have the patience for the egotistical-ness likes of you, making yourself sound so hoity toity and superior," she swayed slightly and her eyes dropped. Draco had had enough. Without a hesitation, he yanked the bottle from her grasped.

"Gimme..gimme that back," she said stifling a hiccup.

"No, this is not going to solve your problems. Take it from someone who knows," he twisted the cap on and chucked the bottle on the far end of the couch. Hermione stood quickly and faced him, arms crossed. "You have to figure this out on your own, I don't know what is bothering you-" she interrupted him.

"Nope, no, of course you don't. Why?" she asked loudly, using her hands for a dramatic effect. This was when Draco realized just how drunk she was. "Because no one thinks to ask. Not Harry…not Ron. Nope, they'd rather talk about rubbish and Quidditch then to notice their best BLOODY friend could possibly have problems of her own, problems that completely out weigh any stupid bloody sport…." she ranted on. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Well, I'm asking. What's wrong? What's bothering you?" he said, rubbing his temples. She glared at him.

"And why would I tell _you_? I'm not stupid. You're probably only _acting_ interested. Why not? 'Get the prude Mudblod in bed', be the first to do it, break her since it was her and her meddling friends that brought the downfall of our Master," at this she had bowed and started giggling, enjoying her little joke. Draco, however, had only registered one part of her rant. The first to do it, he thought numbly.

"Blimey!" he said, running a hand over his face. "_That's_ why you're drinking? Because you were a virgin and you think I'm using you…" he stopped at her glare.

"For you're information, it goes a little further than that," she turned and faced the fire again.

"Look, if you're not going to tell me then vent to one of your bloody friends!" he yelled, finally unable to take anymore of her self loathing. She spun and stepped towards him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO GO TO! NO ONE WANTS ME!" she screamed in his face Draco could smell the thick fire whiskey on her breath. "Harry thinks since Voldemort is dead, he doesn't need _me_ helping him search anymore. Ron uses me for my bloody _homework_, Ginny has Blaise! Hell! My parents don't even want me anymore! All they do is fight and ignore me! I haven't heard from them in a month" tears were prickling her eyes. "But of course, I don't expect _you_ to understand what it's like to lose your family," she scoffed at him. "They served a man who didn't know what it was like to love," she said bitterly. Draco saw red. He grabbed Hermione's arm and flung her on the couch. She let out a gasp of surprise as he leaned in close, a hand on either side of her head, his nose inches from hers. He stared icily into her eyes.

"Do _not_ talk of my family like that," he spoke calmly, yet there was ice in his words accompanied by his cold eyes. "My father was an idiot, swayed by power as most great wizards are. Even your precious Dumbledore admitted he was lost in it at one point. And I'll have you know, my mother.." he voice faltered at her memory. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "My mother was an amazing woman. She loved me more than life itself, she was the only person I could ever count on. Don't you talk to me about losing family. She was all I had," he replied coldly, through gritted teeth. Even in her drunken daze, Hermione showed concern.

"You talk of her as if she…as if she's…" her eyes widened in understanding. She hung her head and shook it shamefully. "Oh Draco…I am so sorry. I didn't know. I'm being childish…" she trailed off, a sob escaping her lips. Draco straightened up and watched as Hermione brought her hands to her face, sobbing loudly. Resentment, anger…it fueled him. He was almost glad she was crying, feeling hurt and pain. She stood there, gazing down on her. He knew he should help her, get her to her room, let her get settled, even offer a glass of water to her…but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Anger was beating through him, adrenaline had his mind racing…

Stupid girl, stupid fucking girl, he thought, talking about my family as if you knew them! She! The muggle born, understanding the ways of the Malfoy's! The very notion made another surge of rage rush through him. He grit his teeth and turned away from her. Coldly, leaving her in a mess on the couch. HE slammed his bedroom door shut, he could still hear her crying. He grit his teeth and made his way to his bed, determined not to be swayed by her, he would not comfort her. Not after his snide remark about his mother.

"That arrogant bitch," he bit into the air, too pumped to go to sleep. He laid on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, time ticking on as he was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure when the crying stopped, he couldn't even remember hearing her close her door. But finally, sleep overcame him, filling his dreams of Hermione and his father and mother…

* * *

Hermione had a horrible headache that pounded into her temple with every beat her heart made. She groaned, feeling shameful for drinking so much, drinking at all. She clumsily pulled her self up and sat at the edge of her bed. What day was it…Wednesday? Yes, Wednesday. She prayed to Merlin she had only one class today. She would bear through it as much as possible and then sleep…just need sleep, she thought. As she was getting dressed, the night flashed through her mind and she gasped as the memory of her and Draco's conversation came swooping in to hit her like a ton of bricks. Why had she spoken to him like that? Yes, she was upset and made at her parents' foolish and childish behavior, but she knew that before she had sent him into rage he had been trying to take care of her.

Hermione closed her eyes again and moaned, out of pain from her head and from shame at her behavior. She sheepishly stepped into the common room, looking for Draco, but he wasn't there. Sighing, she walked out into the corridor and made her way to breakfast

"'Mione!" Ginny called. Hermione groaned and grabbed the side of her head. Immediately, her friend raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" she asked. Instead of answering, Hermione simply shook her head and put it on the table.

"Long night?" Ginny asked sympathetically. Hermione made a noise that Ginny took as a yea, sighing she grabbed a goblet of water and pushed it to Hermione. "Drink." she commanded. Hermione lifted her head and took a sip, relishing the liquid as it quenched her cotton dry mouth.

'Fire whiskey, not exactly a good idea," she said. Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"The Gryffindor princess breaking rules? Wow, the world must be coming to an end." she said. Just then, Harry and Ron joined them.

"Blimey, Hermione, what's happened to you?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him while Ginny answered quickly for her, "Girl stuff," she said smiling sweetly as Harry and Ron's eyes widened.

"Ah, right…well, we'll just…er, let you deal with it…" Harry stammered as they sat down at the table a few seats away. Ginny giggled.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled. The last thing she needed was those two badgering her why she had a hangover. No doubt they would flip out. Ginny shrugged.

"Least I could do. Besides, they don't know what you've gone through this summer," Ginny said.

Hermione looked away guiltily. She asn't sure why she hadn't told them, in fact Harry would probably be able to relate. She felt bad about getting upset that her parents were fighting and on the verge of leaving each other when he didn't have any to start with. Ron on the other hand couldn't relate at all. Although his mother could rage up a storm, last she checked Molly and Arthur were happy as can be.

Taking another sip, Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table, looking for a specific blonde. Disappointed, she didn't spot him. She was embarrassed how she acted last night, and shamed for what she said to him. Now the night of his drinking made sense, she noted. Ginny nudged her.

"Come on. You've got one class today, make it through that and you can go sleep off your 'girl problems'" she said with a smirk. Hermione smiled at her and stood, following her out of the Hall.

* * *

Draco skipped breakfast this morning. The argument from the night before still replaying in his mind. Every time he thought about it the more angry he got. How could she even act like she knew what was going on? And those things she said…he knew they had a past and not a very pretty one at that, but for her to assume what was going on? It was common knowledge his father was a horrible man. But his mother…his dear mother… Another thing that was bothering him, probably more than it should. She'd been a virgin. And she'd given herself to him. Merlin only knows why, but she did. Part of him felt lighter, she was his, truly and wholly his. No one else had what he did, not even the stupid Weasel. Why does it even matter?! He thought suddenly. So what, you took her virginity. Just add another mark and move on. Draco shook his head angrily. The only good thing about today was he had one class. The bad thing? It was with her.

Draco made his way down into the dungeon to his Potions class, feeling himself grow more tense with every step. He knew how she'd be. Trying to apologize, trying to talk about it. No, he thought, she's not going to get anything out of me. He felt stupid now the way he started feeling about her. But after last night he realized it could never work. She was a muggle born. She couldn't ever understand the pressures of what Malfoy went through as a Pureblood. Their morals and views on life were different. And that was simply that. Entering the classroom, he noticed she was already there, sitting at a desk by herself eyes closed and one hand supporting her head.

He walked to the far end away from her and sat down next to Zabini.

"Hey mate," his friend greeted him. Draco simply nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"Uh oh, trouble at home?" he asked, nodded in Hermione's direction. Draco ignored him and stood ahead of him.

"Ah, got it. You don't want to talk about it," Blaise said, leaning back in his chair to talk to the people sitting behind them.

Draco couldn't slow his mind down. After all they've been through… At this thought Draco scoffed inwardly. And what exactly have you been through, Draco scolded himself, a few good shags and kisses? It doesn't mean anything. It was just different and unexpected, which made it seem more exciting. He kept repeating this to himself as the class began. While Snape droned on about the Truth Potion they would be making next week, he kept glancing towards Hermione, who looked as though she was hardly paying attention. She also looked like she was going to get sick. An immediate urge to rush up and help her overwhelmed him. Clenching his jaw he tore his eyes from her. Why are you getting so upset, he thought angrily to himself, it didn't matter for Merlin's sake! It was just sex! Yet…Draco couldn't help but feel saddened by this thought… No, he thought abruptly, there was nothing different than any other girl you've gotten in bed. It was just a shock, something new….

At the end of class, he stood so quickly his chair nearly toppled and he rushed out of class. He made his way for somewhere quiet and thought of the library, but quickly veered towards his room instead. The library was where Hermione was sure to go, it's where she always went when she was upset. And how would _you _know that, a small voice in his head asked. Draco blocked it out angrily and nearly shouted the password at Alison who jumped and swung open the portrait without question. He flung open his door and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying harder than ever to keep the Gryffindor from his mind.

"Want to go work in the common room?" Ron asked Hermione at the end of Potions. Hermione forced her eyes to stay open and shook her head.

"No, I've still got last minute planning for the Ball and to be honest, I'm really tired." she looked at him, a frown on her face.

"Ah, of course. You've done nothing but work since we got back," Harry said coming to her rescue. "We'll just see you at dinner then. Remember, we promised Hagrid we'd come and visit tomorrow for lunch. Don't forget," he added as she turned and walked away. She dragged her feet in the corridor. Every step brought pressure to her temples. She kept thinking about last night…She'd been so childish and irresponsible. There was nothing too horrible in her life to make her act like that. It was completely out of character for her. She shook her head in shame and stopped in front of the portrait. Alison looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"A rift at the home front?" she asked knowingly. Hermione stared at her.

"Why would you assume that?" she asked. The girl shrugged and pressed her lips together looking away.

"Oh, I don't know. The way the boy you're living with decided to yell at me to open the door and the way you look like you'd rather be six feet under than awake today…" she trailed off. Hermione was too tired to even force an emotion at her accusation.

"Licorice," she muttered, ignoring the portrait's continued questions. Hermione dropped her bag by the couch and laid on it, sighing and closing her eyes. Finally, she thought, as she drifted off….

Hermione started suddenly as a door slammed, jerking her from her sleep. She sat up and watched as Draco stepped into the room. He caught her eye and glared, making a face of disgust, and quickly walking to the exit.

"Draco!" she called, "Please! I'm so sor-" Draco whipped around and stared her down. Hermione felt herself become small, knowing her was pissed.

"I don't give a damn if you're sorry. IN fact I don't give a damn about anything to do with you. You are just a filthy fucking Mudblood and that will never change. Ignorance is not an attractive trait on you. Yet, there is it. So bold to see," he turned from her and walked out. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes and she wiped them away. She knew he was going to be angry, but she really thought he was past the insults and calling her a Mudblood. She thought, stupidly, that maybe they kind of had a thing developing.

"Well, that's what you get for trying to trust a ferret," she said to herself. Sighing she laid back on the couch and shut her eyes, trying to get his glaring eyes out of her mind.

* * *

**/ okay, lay it on me. Did you hate it? Like it? Possibly Love it? Let me know, I thrive on your reviews...which is only 3 at the moment...it's making me think I should scrap this and start over...but if you disagree please let me know! Cheers! K./**


	9. Chapter 9

**/First off, a special thank to my reviewers! Dr179 was my first (I tried to say thanks in chapter 7...not sure what happened there) then Sesshomaru'sGinstuki** **and Aly! I had a couple guests also, but I just wanted to thank you guys! You guys make me smile, please let me know what you think of this one!/**

* * *

Chapter 9

Before Hermione knew it, the Ball was only two days away. She sighed, frustrated, trying to sort through the plans, everything had to be perfect, as always with Hermione. Her and Malfoy still hadn't spoken, not once, in the last two weeks. In fact, she barely saw him. She had gotten her hopes up thinking maybe he would surprise her again, but she knew it was her fault and she would have to be the one apologizing. If only he would let her talk to her!

Her heart ached from her parents, and she had to admit, the silence from Malfoy. She thought, just maybe, he had really changed. She finally convinced herself he had used her. One more notch, she thought grumpily. How could she have been so stupid? And he was her first, great memory, she thought. She was glad with just about everything for Halloween. The only thing she wasn't a hundred percent sure on was the music. She had tried to corner him to talk about it, but with one glare sent her way she felt herself cringing away from it.

Taking a deep breath she told herself to relax, he said it was going to happen. He wouldn't let her down…she hoped. It was just like him to cancel the reservation so it would look bad on her. She even half expected it, already coming up with an excuse for Professor McGonagall. She heard a distant voice calling her name and left her room.

"'Mione!" she smiled as she heard Ron's voice. She was spending a lot of time in the Gryffindor common room, since she, unlike in her own, was welcomed there. She opened the portrait and saw her three best friends and Luna.

"Come on in," she said smiling to them.

"Good to see you Hermione," Luna said as she walked into the Head common room, "It's been too long." Hermione smiled. She wasn't quite yet used to the quirkiness of Lovegood, but right now she welcomed anyone who would talk to her.

"Aren't you excited for the ball!" Ginny beamed. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

"At least we don't have to worry about dates, I swear trying to pry a girl from a pack is so frustrating," Ron said shaking his head. Hermione laughed.

"Oh Ron, it's really not that hard," she said smiling at him. They all sat on the floor and couch while Hermione grabbed her papers.

"I'm actually just finishing up the final preparations for it. I'm going to need your help tomorrow Ginny, I've already cleared it with McGonagall to get you away from your classes tomorrow and Halloween. We are going to need all the time we can have to make sure everything is in place."

"Knowing you, you've probably planned too much time," Harry said laughing. Hermione threw him a look and sniffed.

"Well, it's better to be prepared. You never know what can go wrong," she said haughtily.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be amazing. Anything you do always is," Ron added shyly. Hermione felt herself blush at him, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Luna said in her breathy voice, "and the Yule Ball wasn't half bad either, if you don't include the Griggolews." Nobody commented on her mentioning some creature everyone was sure didn't exist. Instead they talked about school and the ball and Ron's dress robes.

"I swear, balls and dances are made for girls. The things they have us wear are horrible," he said making a face. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"At least it's better than fourth year. You could still see where you tried to burn off the lace," Hermione pointed out. Ron's ears turned red, but he smiled at Hermione.

"I really can't wait to see-" Ginny started as the portrait swung open. Hermione turned to watch Malfoy walk in and sneer at them all. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, the Golden Trio and their groupies. Whatever have I done to be graced with your unfortunate pleasure"

"Bug off Malfoy," Harry said, standing. Malfoy laughed.

"So now you think you're tough enough to finally stand up for me now that you sent You-Know-Who on his way?" Malfoy sneered, "Last time I checked you needed to the Mudblood to fight your battles for you." Hermione looked away, trying to ignore the hurt his words caused her. Ron also stood, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Don't call her that! Last time _I _checked, she helped defeat your would-be master!" he said, grabbing his wand. Malfoy tsked.

"Bad idea Weasel. You are threatening the Head Boy and in his own common room," Malfoy said, smirking. Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve.

"Just leave it. The ferret isn't worth it." she muttered, avoiding Malfoy's glare.

"I think this time it might be," Harry retorted but sat down. Hermione tugged on Ton's sleeve harder, beckoning him to sit as well.

"Sit like a good boy Weasel, or your girlfriend will find someone else to woo," Malfoy said, his smirk deepening. Hermione felt her face grow red.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Ron raised his wand and opened his mouth, but Hermione stood in front of him facing him.

"Sit down, Ronald!" she hissed at him, "He's not worth it!" she repeated. Malfoy laughed and shook his head, making his way for him room. Ron didn't sit down until he heard the click of the door closing. Sitting down he shook his head angrily.

"I don't see how you can stand living with him so close to you. How you haven't cursed him already is beyond me," he muttered. Hermione didn't say anything, staring at a spot on the carpet. Ginny looked at her, pressing her lips together.

"Well, maybe she just isn't as immature as you Ron," his sister said to him, "Besides, this year is about house unity." Harry stared at her.

"You're going to support that she just sit there and let him talk about her like that?" he exclaimed. Ginny threw him a look.

"Of course not! But I think it's childish to hold onto old prejudices, especially now that the war is over and we are all on the same side." Ginny stood and looked at Hermione. "We'd best be going, homework to get done. Don't want to put it off until right before classes," she gave the three friends a knowing look and nodded towards the door. Luna stood, understanding.

"It was good to see you Hermione," she breathed. "Come on, boys. We can go to the lake to study. It's not yet chilly." she said walking towards the door. Ginny and Harry followed.

"Coming?" Harry asked, looking back at Ron. He nodded and held up a finger, asking for a second with Hermione. Harry nodded and he and ginny and Luna left the common room.

"So, erm, Hermione…" he fidgeted with his robes. Hermione looked at him and his ears turned red again. "Uhm, Well….I was wondering…for the ball and what not….if erm, you had a date…" he trailed off, looking away, his face the same color as his hair. Hermione smiled.

"We aren't supposed to have dates Ronald. That's the point of the masquerade." she pointed out.

"Well, I know! But I mean, even with our faces covered it shouldn't be able to figure out who is who. And I was wondering, ya know, if we could figure it out, if you'd…well, save me a dance or something…" He made a point to look at Hermione who was smiling at him, making him fidget more.

"Of course," she answered quietly. Ron broke out into a grin.

"That's just…that's great!" Ron stood quickly, joy making him restless. "I'll just, I'll go now, and I'll, uhm….see you at the ball!" he turned and left Hermione smiling after him. Well, at least he finally asked, she thought to herself. She felt pleased. So maybe Malfoy had been a git, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy. And besides, she had been waiting for Ron to strike up the nerve to ask her out for years. She stood, smiling to herself, planning on going back into her room to go over the plans one last time when she heard a voice behind her.

"The weasel finally grew some balls." it said. Hermione turned and saw Malfoy leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

"It's none of your business," she muttered angrily at him. Avoiding his stare, she turned to go into her room.

"I never pinned you for a floozy, Granger. But my, how you flit from one man to the next. It's like taking your virginity opened you to your true self. I mean," he paused as she turned to face him, "I know the sex was great, but don't expect much from the Weasel. I'll be shocked if he can tie his own shoes." Hermione dropped her things and marched up to him, staring him straight in his eyes.

"I have had it with you! I've tried to apologize so many times! But you'll never let me talk to you! What else do you want me to say!" To her surprise, Malfoy laughed.

"You really think your drunken stupor is why I've stopped shagging you?" he chuckled, as if highly amused. "It was nothing Granger. I thought pursuing you would be fun, a challenge. But, as you can see, you offered yourself up so easily, your _virginity_ even, just like any other girl. I can honestly say I was a bit surprised, everyone calling you the prude of course. But I mean, now everyone knows how easy it is to get you to open your legs-" Hermione had had enough. She pulled back her fist and aimed for his face, but Malfoy caught her arm. Hermione tried to pull back but his grip tightened. He leaned in, almost nose to nose with her, his eyes dark with anger.

"You're starting to become predictable Granger," he hissed at her. He released her arm and pushed her away from him. He brushed passed her and left through the portrait. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. She had really hoped she hadn't been so stupid, but he had just confirmed it. She grabbed all of her papers and charts and ran to her room, trying to stop the flow of fresh tears.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Draco felt guilty with how he treated a girl. For the last two weeks , he had been avoiding her. No matter how he talked to her, she would always come up to him, trying to be nice and apologize for the way she acted. He couldn't get her out of his head, especially if she persisted in trying to win back his favor. He was so sick with the internal battle he had going on. He had tried to convince himself that his obsession with the Gryffindor was purely sexual, but that hadn't gone over too well. When he saw her in the Great Hall laughing with her friends and the way the Weasel hugged her, it made him feel angry that Weasley was even touching her. Blaise had noticed him staring at Granger all week, but after trying to persuade him to talk to her, Draco snapped at him and since then, he hadn't offered any more advice.

Draco walked down the corridor, no destination in mind. He just couldn't be near her or he'd feel himself give in to his thoughts. He wished he didn't have to go to the stupid ball, but as Head Boy, McGonagall had made it very clear he was to go. He planned on making an appearance and finding the first girl that looked decent enough in a dress and bringing her back to his room. Let's see what Granger thinks of her moans at night, Draco smirked at this thought then scowled. Why did he care what she thought or if she was jealous? Fuming, rounded the corner and saw Blaise with the red head talking in whispers in the corner. The Weaselette saw him coming and nudged her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek she turned on her heel and left but not before throwing Draco a look of disgust.

"Oiy, mate." Blaise said to him as he walked to him. Draco nodded after the red head.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked. Blaiseshrugged.

"Apparently trying to convince the Gryffindor's about house unity isn't going over too well. Especially with her brother. But what can you do? She point blank refused to stop seeing me, which I guess is a good thing," Zabini said, staring off into the direction she had left. Turning back to Draco, he raised an eyebrow.

"So, I hear through the grape vine things aren't going to well with you and Granger." he started. Draco growled.

"And your little grape shouldn't be saying shit that isn't her business. And things aren't _not_ going well. There were never _things_ to be well anyway!" he said haughtily. Zabini laughed.

"Yeah, okay. You may be able to convince her of that and maybe the rest of the school. But you can't like to me Draco, or Ginny. She knows you're just being a prick about it because you don't know what else to do. In fact," Zabini said, turning to face Draco full on, "I'm impressed with her observations. I'm not the only one that's noticed you staring at Granger all day. She even pointed out the jealousy you have with her brother.." he trailed off, watching Draco's reaction. Draco just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Please, you and your girlfriend should stop playing detective. Granger means nothing to me, she never did. The fact that she was surprisingly good in bed was what made me go back for seconds anyway," Draco said, unconvincingly. Zabini nodded his head slowly, changing the subject.

"So, I heard the Weasel asked her to the ball."

"Well, if he's happy for slops then good on him," Draco muttered, leaning up against the wall. Blaise sighed.

"Look mate. I don't know what happened. Ginny doesn't either, not the whole story anyway or maybe she's just not telling me. But what I _do_ know is that Granger feels awful. I also know that no matter what you tell yourself and me and everyone else, you like her. There is no shame in it. I mean, your supposed to be one of the smarter students here, under Granger of course," he smirked and Draco through him a look. Zabini shrugged. "Look mate, all I'm saying is you need to grow up and put all this "Blood" business behind you. The war is over. So many people have gotten over it. Except of course those with family's like yours that are up on high horses and refuses to get off."

"You don't understand Zabini. I would be a disgrace to-"

"To whom? You're father? You're family?" Blaise asked him. "To whom? No one is really left to disappoint. Why does it matter? So what? She's muggle born. Last time I checked she can still out hex you and has the highest marks in the school. If you didn't _know_ she was muggle born, I bet you wouldn't be having this little tantrum of yours. How she acts and how smart she is, it'd be hard to pick her out of a batch of Purebloods and you know it." Zabini glanced his watch. "I've got to get going, Ginny is waiting for me. Seriously mate. She may have fucked up, but over the years, how many times have you? And she still forgave you."

With that Blaise left him. Draco stood against the wall for a few minutes, his anger building but then slowly faded as he repeated Zabini's lecture in his mind._ There's no one left to disappoint._ It had hurt when Blaise said this, but then Draco realized it's also true. Most of his family, at least the side that hadn't been disowned had died in the war defending You-Know-Who. _It's be hard to pick her out of a batch of Purebloods_. Draco smirked. No it wouldn't. She'd be the only one in red and gold. But he knew his friend was right.

Still, Draco felt angry at her. She had no idea what he had to go through with his father and mother. She could never understand what it was like to be put through that. Forced to follow in his idiotic father's footsteps. Watching his mother cry after Lucious had beaten her. Draco grit his teeth at the memory. She deserved a much happier life. She deserved a man who loved her. Draco was determined to stick to his way of thinking as he pushed off the wall and walked with a purpose back to his common room.

He tried to ignore the truth that rang in Zabini's words and tried to remind himself that Granger was below him. Besides, what she said that night was pure ignorance. She had been a bitch. In his opinion, she was lucky he hadn't cursed her then and there. As he reached the portrait, Zabini's voice rang out in his head as he remembered his last sentence.

_She still forgave you._

* * *

It was the day of the ball and Hermione was freaking out.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep the cobwebs away from the flame!" She cried to Neville as she extinguished the third set of fires. Neville looked down sheepishly and muttered an apology.

"Don't apologize, just listen," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Everything has to be perfect. McGonagall is putting all of this on my shoulders and of course Malfoy is being his usual git-self and decided he was above all of this to help us decorate and set up for tonight. And now since he isn't talking to me because of his stupid pride issues, I don't even know if we are going to have any music. Merlin, I swear I am so sick of him. The way he uses people and goes on his way as if it's the most normal and acceptable thing in the world to do…" she trailed off, glancing at Neville, who was staring at her with his eyebrows raised. She shook her head.

"Never mind, just stay away from the flames Neville," she muttered and turned away. She sat down on the floor against the wall. She had been so stressed these last few days. From trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think of her parents and making every effort possible to avoid Malfoy and making sure the Ball would go as smoothly as possible….Hermione felt like she was going to lose her mind. Ginny came over and sat down next to her, folding her legs.

"So, what's on _your_ mind," she said, offering her friend a sympathetic smile. Hermione just shook her head.

"Everything. See, I thought this year would be relaxing. After the war, I just wanted to go home and be able to breathe without worrying someone was going to be attack. And no, of course not, my parents are acting like children. Then I leave early, and run into Draco, we….do whatever we did and it seems like we may have something started. But Merlin Ginny! He's such a prat!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny nodded slowly, trying to supress a smile.

"It isn't funny! I mean, when he was being a dick, I forgave him! But he won't even breathe in the same room as me! And now it's all back to Mudblood this and Mudblood that. I really thought he would be over all that. I thought maybe he had actually changed! Ah, I just want to smack him and hex him and shake him until there is finally some sense in that stupid ferret head of his!" Hermione finished her rant, breathing heavily. Ginny was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've never heard you go off about a boy like that!" she said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter anyhow." she said turning to Ginny. "I've got a date to the Ball. Well, kind of…" she trailed off. Ginny stopped laughing and nodded.

"Yeah, I heard. So did half the school. Seems you've made Ron pretty happy about it all. But, I mean, are you sure? I really thought you and Draco had something going-"

"No. There is nothing going on with me and Malfoy. And there never was," she cut Ginny off. "It was just bad judgment on my end after a stupid drunken night. It will never happen again. Besides. I like you're brother. I always have." she finished. Ginny gave her a look that said she didn't believe her.

"It's true! You know I have!"

"No, I know you did. But I really don't think you do now. I think you're just saying yes to him- No hold on" she held up a hand as Hermione tried to cut her off again. "I think you're just saying yes to him to either make Draco jealous or to make yourself feel better. I totally understand what it's like to feel lonely, it completely sucks. But, trust me, this isn't going to help. Actually, it's probably going to make it worse…" she looked at Hermione sympathetically. Hermione shook her head determined.

"I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I am certain this is what I want. I made a huge mistake, everyone does, but I've learned from it early on and now I've gotten my priorities straight." Hermione stood. "Now come on, if we keep sitting around here nothing is going to get done."

It took another two and a half hours, along with everyone insisting the Hall looked perfect before Hermione was finally pleased with their work and dismissed them to get ready for the ball. As she made her way upstairs she felt herself worrying over the entertainment once again. She still hadn't plucked the courage to talk to Malfoy and wasn't sure what to expect. She walked through the common room, relief washing over her as she saw Malfoy wasn't there and walked to her room. Going to her closet, she pulled out her dress from its protective bag and looked at it. She originally had been excited for someone else to see this, but now she found she wasn't really excited about the ball anymore.

She slowly got dressed, taking care with every strand of hair and making sure her makeup wasn't too heavy, but enough to see through the mask she'd be wearing. She slipped into her dress and zipped up the back with magic. Staring at herself in the mirror she noted she really did look beautiful. The gown gave her a perfect figure, he hair done in long spiral curls resting half way up her head in a bun and fallings loosely around her shoulders. She had make her makeup smokey enough to compliment instead of overpowering her dress. She sighed and couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting to her Slytherin roommate. Shaking her head angrily at herself, she grabbed her mask and forced Malfoy from her mind. Tonight was all about making new friends. And maybe finally getting somewhere with Ron, she thought with a small smile.

"Ah, Miss Granger! You look lovely!" McGonagall said, walking quickly to Hermione. She had asked her to arrive early to help enchant the masks to stay put until midnight. After positioning Hermione's mask, McGonagall smiled at her. "The Great Hall look absolutely perfect! And I received an owl yesterday from the manager of the band you found and I must say I'm looking forward to their performance. Apparently there is a small surprise they have planned for us. But-" McGonagall said holding up a hand, "I made sure it wouldn't interfere or damage any of the decorations you have worked so hard to put together." Hermione felt herself smile at her favorite teacher.

"Thank you Professor," she said. McGonagall checked the time and looked around.

"Now where is Mr. Malfoy? I really expected a change out of him this year…" Hermione snorted at this and did everything in her power to not roll her eyes. McGonagall, fortunately, did not hear her and was shaking her head in disappoint.

"Well, no matter right now. I guess it's just you and me. Oh, and before everyone goes in make sure they know their names are voodoo-ed. Anyone speaking their own name will have an…interesting consequence." McGonagall added with a wink. Hermione smiled and positioned herself with the other group of Prefects chosen to help with the enchantments. She took a deep breath, determined to get through this night.

* * *

Draco was pacing in his room, uncertain of what to do. He finally admitted to himself that yes, he was attracted to Granger. He would not, however, admit it had anything to do with emotions. He also finally agreed with the fact that even if she is muggle born, its not like it truly matters anymore. He shook his head, frustrated with himself. He could hear his mother's voice in his head, begging him to be happy and to not turn our like his father. But Draco couldn't help it, he had grown up with the prejudice thoughts being shoved down his throat, whether in private or out in society. That's how everyone had acted. There was always two sides. He stopped pacing and stared at his door. Tonight was the night of the ball, he was expected over twenty minutes ago to help with the enchantments. He huffed, straightened his dress robes and swiped his mask off his bed, still unsure which voice in his head to listen to.

When he walked into the Great Hall he was thrown back in awe. It was unrecognizable. The enchanted ceiling featured a cloudy sky with a full blood red moon, he could see flits of bats flying across it accompanied with wisps of clouds. The chandeliers were covered in spider webs and there was a spell casted to have a permanent thin layer of fog on the floor.

Draco was impressed. He knew Granger's plans and had secretly thought it would be over the top, but she pulled it off. The band he booked had just taken the stage and was making anecdotes with the students. Draco smirked, knowing from the screams and smiles he chose right with the music. He made his way over to a table and poured himself a drink. He stood leaning against the table looking across the dance floor, sipping on his drink when a figure crossed his view. He nearly choked when he took a closer look.

She wore a blue dress that hugged every curve perfectly. Her hair was done up so elegantly and the mask she wore, although simple, only added to her beauty. Draco knew he was staring and his eyes suddenly widened as he realized who he was looking at. He recognized those eyes, her smile, and the curves that the dress enhanced. It was Granger. She was talking to a group of people, who he presumed had no idea who she was. By the looks of it, he recognized Parkinson in her usual slutty attire with a dress that cut low to her belly button and had no back, swooping low to her tailbone. The fact that it was green was only a confirmation. He chuckled slightly as he thought of the irony of the situation.

He put his cup down and made his way to Granger. He stopped just outside their circle and half listened, half stared at her. As if on cue, a slow song started and Draco stepped in closer to her, grabbing her hand.

"Care to dance?" he whispered in her ear. Granger gave a small smile and accepted. By the way she seemed happy with him, Draco was sure she had no idea who he was. He held her by the waist with his left hand and grabbed her left with his right, pulling her in close. He heard her take a quick breath and smiled at her. As the music carried on he lead her smoothly across the dance floor.

"So, any clues as to who my partner is?" she asked flirtatiously. Draco shook his head.

"That would only take away the mystery," he replied close to her ear. Granger smiled at him, but he said nor did nothing to give away his identity. When the song ended, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Save another for me?" he asked. He saw the blood rush to her cheeks as she nodded. He dropped her hand and walked away. He felt his heart beating hard and was slightly surprised at this. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. It doesn't matter anymore, he told himself. It doesn't matter. The blood doesn't matter. He repeated it like a mantra in his head. He made his way back to the refreshment table and poured himself another drink, smiling to himself.

"See you've changed your mind after all," a familiar voice said from behind him. Draco turned and rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever mind your own business?" he asked his friend, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

"Nah," Blaise answered, "My life isn't nearly as dramatic as yours." Laughing, Blaise poured himself a drink and stood next to Draco.

"She looks good tonight," he said, nudging Draco. Draco only grunted in reply and watched as another man asked her to dance. He wasn't nearly as graceful on the dance floor as Draco was himself, and Draco felt himself smirking, knowing he had made a lasting impression. She would be comparing all of her dance partners to him for the rest of the night.

"There you are!" a voice came from Draco's left as he spotted a girl in a green dress with unmistakable red hair. She ran up to Blaise and hugged him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Going public now?" he asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not yet, the plan is once people see who he is at midnight, they'll realize he isn't an evil snot they think he is," she replied, giving Blaise a smile.

"They, of course, meaning her brother," Blaise laughed. Draco felt himself smile.

"Nice dress," he said to the red head. She stared at him, mouth slightly open. "What?" he asked.

"Did _you_ just pay _me _a compliment?" she asked surprised. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin forbid. What happened to house unity and not being the snot you thought I was?" he asked sarcastically. Ginny laughed.

"I'm just surprised is all. Coming from you, that's a huge compliment. Thanks," she added with another smile.

"Hey now, she's mine. Go find yourself your own girl," Blaise said jokingly.

"Oh, he's already found her," Ginny smirked as she caught Draco staring at Hermione. Draco grunted again and pushed away from them, making his way to a smaller table to sit in a chair. He glanced at the clock and noted it was already ten. Two more hours.

Time dragged on for Draco as he watched Hermione dance and laugh and mingle with everyone. No one seemed to know who she was. Everyone seemed to want to talk to her or dance with her and no one seemed to know who she truly was, except of course for the unmistakable pair that never seemed to leave her side. He felt anger flare in him as a red headed male, which he would bet his fortune on was the Weasel, kissed her on the cheek after a dance. But Draco stayed put, he had a plan. One that would work out perfectly if only the time would fast forward. It was only eleven thirty.

The ball, it seemed to Draco, had been a hit. The mysteriousness of who you may be talking or dancing with seemed to intrigue the students just as McGonagall thought it would. The old bat was actually right, he thought, smirking. He spotted Zabini and Ginny dancing and laughing. From what Draco could tell, she kept dragging him over to her brother and the two seemed to be hitting it off well. Draco could only imagine the shock the Weasel was going to have when he realized his sister was dating a Slytherin. The image he had in his head made him laugh out loud.

"I do believe you owe me a dance." Draco looked up and saw Granger standing in front of him. He smiled at her and set down his cup, taking her hand and leading her to the center of the floor. He pulled her in closer than before but this time she expected it and they fell into perfect synchronization together. He spun her around the floor.

"Still no hints?" she wanted to know. Draco smirked and shook his head, but stopped as she tilted her head looking at him.

"You seem so familiar…" she started. "But, I know I definitely would remember someone like you."

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten," was all he told her. They continued to dance until the song ended. Instead of letting her go, he stared into her eyes. Someone came up, asking to dance with her.

"One more?" he whispered, almost pleading.

She ignored the other male and just nodded her head. Distinctly, he heard the warning of the last song and the unveiling that was soon to commence. At the moment however, he didn't care. They continued to dance slowly around the other students. He heard her sigh as she placed her head on his shoulder. His heart began to beat faster, the unfamiliar feeling of nervousness crept back up on him. It was now or never, he thought. Did he really care if she was muggle born? He looked down at her, his mind raging a war. She was a muggle born, he a pureblood. But, he reasoned, it really didn't matter anymore. His mother plea for him to find true happiness rang in his ears as he heard the music slow to a stop.

Still holding her, he leaned in close and brushed her lips with his. He felt her tilt her head up and he pressed firmly down onto her mouth as her hands wrapped around his neck. When he pulled away, too soon in his opinion, she saw her eyes grow wide, but she smiled sweetly up at him and relief washed over him. That was when he noticed she wasn't wearing her mask anymore and the entire room had grown quiet.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!"

* * *

**/I know I know! Cliff Hangers suck, but I hope you can forgive me seeing how I made sure this chapter was longer than the rest. Over 5500 words I'll have you know. Only because I love you all :D Now please please please tell me what you thought of this one! It would mean so so much to me. Thank you all for the following and story alerts. You guys make me feel so special! Cheers! K./**


End file.
